Branson and Crawley
by ScarletCourt
Summary: The misadventures of the brothers-in-law with high-minded wives. Now proudly AU where Sybil lives and Matthew will, too. Chapter 6: Modernization - In which Tom and Matthew share the proposal with Jarvis and Lord Grantham and Sybil continues to recover. Guest starring Sybil and Mary. (FIC WARNING: Spoilers for up to 3x07)
1. Billiards

**A/N:** My apologies again to those looking for some of Sybil and Tom's adventures as a married couple in Dublin, but after seeing Tom and Matthew head off to play billiards but saw none of the game, my muse decided to head in that direction to find out what they discussed in the billiards room. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _With Love from Dublin_. (**Warning:** Spoilers for 3x01, 3x02 and 3x03)

Thanks to _Tripp3235_ for a quick beta of the story._  
_

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Billiards**

After Tom and Matthew left the dining room and walked toward the games room, Tom spoke up first, "Tame revolutionary, my eye!"

"Would you rather be in there instead of Strallan?" Matthew opened the door to the billiards room.

"Not for a thousand pounds," Tom walked into the billiards room behind Matthew and closed it behind him. "Another hour long game?"

"That's about all the time we have before our wives expect us in the drawing room. What's the wager this time?" Matthew turned on the lights above the billiards table to illuminate it. "You're looking smart in that dinner jacket." The last game they played on the evening of Tom and Sybil's arrival for Edith's wedding had netted Tom the dinner jacket and accoutrements from Matthew's older clothes, which Moseley had fixed to fit Tom much to the surprise of his other in-laws when he appeared in the drawing room before dinner earlier in the evening.

"Care to wager a couple of pounds?" Tom offered, taking off the dinner jacket and putting it on the back of one of the chairs in the room. He didn't have two pounds, but he was confident enough that he would win it from Matthew tonight.

"You don't have a couple of pounds," Matthew scoffed and took off his dinner jacket and hung it on a hook on the wall. At Tom's incredulous look, Matthew added, "You forget that my mother likes to know everyone's business and she knows that Sybil hasn't been able to work since you came to the wedding in April."

"Fine then, what do you suggest?" Tom eyes Matthew warily. The last game with a wager suggested by Matthew had him ending up in a dinner jacket that impressed his wife and his in-laws, but made him terribly uncomfortable.

"How about if you win, you win two pounds and if I win, you can show me what I need to do to keep the roadster running smoothly?"

"Fine." Tom knew that the A.C. was still too new a car for someone of Pratt's experience and Matthew was a first-time owner who didn't know the first thing about motorcar maintenance, so he wasn't going to argue this one. "Speaking of money, have you made a decision about the Swire inheritance?"

"No, but Charkham, the lawyer, is coming tomorrow morning with the death certificate for Mr. Pullbrook from India." Matthew chose a billiard cue from the rack.

"Aren't we going to Eryholme tomorrow?" Tom chose his own cue and took the white ball from the table.

"I completely forgot about it when he called." Matthew took the white ball with the black dot on it from the table. "Mary isn't pleased about it, but I won't put him off any longer."

"So it will be settled tomorrow, then." Tom placed his white ball on the line and striking it with the cue up the table against the top cushion and the ball returned, resting within an inch of the baulk cushion.

"Nothing is settled." Matthew did the same with his ball and in his frustration, the ball didn't come nearly as close as Tom's. "She still wants me to take the money and give it to her father for Downton."

Looking at where Matthew's ball landed, Tom took up his white ball. "You break." While he and Matthew gathered the balls to form a triangle, Tom continued, "I know you want to give it to charity, but will that make Mary happy?"

"Probably not, but you know why I can't take the money." Matthew took aim with his billiard cue at his white ball at the triangle of balls and struck it poorly. The discussion was not helping his game and he wondered whether his brother-in-law chose this particular topic knowing it would distract him.

"Yes, you told me," said Tom when he took aim with his cue at his white ball and sunk one of the red balls. "But I also know that a happy wife means a happy life." Tom made a note of his score.

"I'm not sure that it would apply so easily in this instance." Matthew gave Tom a look before lowering himself onto the table to aim.

"Don't you have to take it anyway?" asked Tom before Matthew took a shot. "You are the heir to his money, like you are the heir to the Earldom."

Matthew stood up again to look at Tom. "Yes, I do have to accept it but unlike the title I can give it away."

"So where do you want it to go?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know and frankly, at the moment, I don't care." Matthew lowered himself onto the table to make another shot.

"The amount, which you said would save Downton, could do a lot of good in a number of charities." Tom watched Matthew take a shot that was better but still didn't sink any balls and marked the score. "If you're looking for a good cause, certainly the Irish Government could use it."

"And how would that look?" asked Matthew, shooting a look at Tom. "The future Earl of Grantham gives fortune to the Irish Government. Richard Carlisle would be the first to print it."

"You did say you didn't care where it went." Tom shrugged and lowered himself to the table to shoot, struck Matthew's cue ball with his own and then sunk another ball. "I was just suggesting a worthy cause."

Matthew recorded Tom's score before taking another shot. "Regardless of where the money went, I wanted to live more simply before all this started and this would be a good impetus." This third shot finally sunk a ball.

"Your wife isn't my wife," said Tom, taking a shot and sinking another ball. "Mark my words, Mary won't like moving out of Downton Abbey, if there was money that could have saved it."

Matthew marked Tom's score. "Well, she won't have a choice now will she, if I give it away." Matthew tried to concentrate and take a shot. Unfortunately, he wasn't successful since the ball went wide of where he had intended it to go.

"True, but you're the one who'll have to live with her, when you could have made a difference." Tom moved behind Matthew to reach his cue ball.

Matthew looked at Tom, who was taking another shot. _Why did I have to end up with a brother-in-law who knows my wife almost better than I do? Well at least Strallan won't be as familiar._ After Tom sunk yet another ball, Matthew changed the topic "How is Sybil enjoying her free time?"

"She's been making baby clothes with my mother's help." Tom leaned on his cue stick while he watched Matthew take a shot and sink a ball with confidence. "For two people without a lot of money, that baby has a set of clothes for every day of the week and at least two for Sundays."

"Well, then the child will fit in here better than you will." Matthew smiled at his game improving.

Tom shot him a look before leaning down to take his shot. "I expect that our child will always fit in here better than I will, since his mother was born here." Another ball dropped into the corner pocket.

"Are you really convinced that the baby is a boy?" asked Matthew, taking another shot and sinking another ball, then marking both his and Tom's scores. "I know Mary's been saying that Sybil's not sure which it will be."

"Just a feeling I have." Tom takes a shot and misses this time. "I'll be happy with either so long as the baby is healthy. It matters not to us, but it must be a bit of pressure for you and Mary to produce the much needed heir."

Matthew moved around the table to take his shot and this time the ball bounced off the corner of the pocket. "I would have thought that we would've done the deed on the honeymoon, but it wasn't to be."

"You did read the book I gave you, right?" asked Tom, referring to _The Perfume Garden_ that had mysteriously ended up on his work desk at _The Dublin Times_ just days before his wedding to Sybil. Tom took his shot and the ball landed in a side pocket.

"I did the first night you gave it to me." Matthew blushed at the thought. "Thank God. Mary was rather pleasantly surprised by what I knew on our wedding night and asked where I learned such technique. So I showed it to her on the second night." Matthew then lowered his voice, before taking aim. "We tried something new from the book each night of the honeymoon there after."

"Aren't the stories entertaining?" Tom smirked.

"Are they ever!" Matthew blushed. "Mary loves the story of Hamdonna and Bahloul."

"That golden robe gets Sybil every time." Tom's eyes lit up at the thought.

"That man was cunning." Matthew smiled broadly.

Then something occurred to Tom while he chalked the tip of his cue. "Please don't tell me you told Mary how you got the book? Because if you did, I don't think I'll be able look her in the eye again."

"No, I used your story that someone left it on my desk at work." Matthew sank this shot after hitting Tom's cue ball.

Tom was about to take another shot when something else came to mind. "But don't you work at a small solicitors' firm?"

"It's not that small and we have a reasonable turnover." Matthew wrote down his score and watched Tom take his shot. "When did you want it back?"

"No need." Tom marked his score while Matthew took aim. "Sybil and I have had thorough use of it and she agreed with me to pass it onto you. Besides, it's not meant to stay anywhere for long. The note I received with it said to pass it along to someone who would appreciate it."

"You mean Sybil knows that we have it now?" Matthew stood up, slightly alarmed. "You didn't want Mary to know who gave it to me, but you asked Sybil if it was all right to give it to me?"

"Well, it's not like I can just tell Sybil that it disappeared while we were here for your wedding." Tom gestured with his hand. "She knows of it and has read it. By rights, it's hers as well as it's mine. It was unavoidable whereas your situation was, well, avoidable. Besides, it's not as if Sybil's planning to bring the book up with her sister and since Mary doesn't know Sybil knows, then she'd never ask."

"You have a point." Matthew conceded and took aim again. "I just hope I can look Sybil in the eye after this." This shot hit Tom's cue ball and sunk another ball.

"You've already looked her in the eye a few times since we've been here for this wedding and you didn't blink once." Tom glanced at his brother-in-law before taking his shot and struck Matthew's cue ball sinking it in one pocket before sinking a red ball in a different pocket.

"I suppose. Think Strallan would have use for it?" Matthew took a shot and sunk a ball.

"He's been married before, so I'm sure he already knows it all." Tom took aim and missed while Matthew watched. "Besides, do you think you'd be able to give it to him while you look him in the eye."

"No, that I cannot guarantee." Matthew chuckled. He then took a banked shot and sunk Tom's cue ball.

"So who do you think you'll pass it onto when you're done?" Tom took his cue ball out of the pocket, put it on the line, took a shot and sunk a red ball.

"Don't know." Matthew marked the score. "We're not done with it yet, but I'm sure I'll think of someone suitable." He then lowered himself to take aim.

"Your plans for living somewhere simpler, where are you thinking?" Tom watched Matthew take a shot and missed sinking one of the balls in the corner pocket.

"Manchester, perhaps, as mother still has the house there, or even in a house in the village." Matthew watched as Tom sunk another ball. "We need our own space."

Tom straightened up and looked at Matthew. "I know. A place to call your own. I understand what you're saying. That's what our flat is to us." Tom took survey of the billiards room. "All in all, it's smaller than this room, but it's ours and we wouldn't have traded our first months together in our own space for the world."

"I'm not sure that Mary understands that." Matthew walked to the other side of the table and took a shot sinking one of the red balls. "She's lived her whole life here and she expected to become Countess of Grantham from the time she was very young and no brother appeared."

"So if you stay here, how does it work if you wanted to invite people that Lord and Lady Grantham disliked? Do they get to veto your dinner party? It is their house after all." Tom took a shot and sunk another ball.

"I don't know." Matthew lowered himself to the table to take a shot. "We've never discussed this with them, but it is the perfect argument for moving out. Hopefully, Mary will agree with me."

"Mary will agree with what?" asked Sybil peeking into the door of the billiards room. Both Tom and Matthew were startled by her voice and turned to look at her simultaneously.

"About moving out on our own." Matthew answered once he recovered.

"She'll agree if you give her the right incentive." Sybil entered the billiards room and closed the door behind her.

"What might that be?" asked Matthew.

"That she'll have a good-sized home of her own to manage." Sybil smiled at her brother-in-law. "You must know that Mary likes to be in charge and her house must be at least the same size as Edith's."

"So I have to find somewhere larger than Loxley." Matthew looked as if he started to comprehend why all his suggestions had been turned down up until now.

"Now, you understand." Sybil smiled before walking over to Tom.

"What are you doing here, love?" asked Tom after glancing at his pocketwatch. "It's not quite an hour yet. Is everything all right?"

When Sybil reached his elbow and took his hand. "I'm just a little tired and I wanted to retire a little early so that I'll have the energy for the picnic tomorrow and the wedding the day after." Sybil smiled at Tom and caressed his hand. "You needn't stop your game for me."

"We're pretty much done I think." Matthew glanced at the score sheet that had him well behind. Turning to Tom, Matthew added, "I'll be happy to make your excuses if you want to accompany Sybil. We can settle the wager tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Thank you. I think I'd like to retire early as well." Tom let go of Sybil's hand and walked over to the rack to put his cue away. "It was a good game." Tom offered his hand to Matthew, who shook it.

"It was." Matthew put his cue away beside Tom's. "We'll have to make this a habit."

"Indeed." Tom took Sybil's hand. "Good night."

Sybil looked at Matthew. "Good night, Matthew."

"Good night." Matthew left the room right after Tom and Sybil and watched them talk in low voices while they walk down one end of the corridor before he headed to the drawing room to see his own wife.

_**Finis!**_

**A/N:** So what did you think? I loved the bromance that we saw between these two in 3x01 and missed it greatly in 3x03 when they were together again so I thought I'd fill in the gap. :) I'm thinking of adding to this where I see an opportunity. Please let me know if you want me to continue and suggestions welcome!

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your beta looks, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think, so please do review. :)

P.S. For those looking for Sybil and Tom's adventure in Dublin, I did start on a one-shot. It's just that this one kind of took over after Sunday's episode. :P

P.P.S. For those wondering about how Tom obtained a copy of _The Perfumed Garden_, it was one of a thousand copies printed by the Kama Shastra Society and this particular copy has been passed through many hands to Tom. Check out chapter 35 of my fic _The Journey to Happiness_ for more details. Also thank you to the Guest reviewer who pointed out the cultural misnomers and anachronisms. They have been fixed. :)


	2. Best Man

**A/N:** My apologies yet again to those looking for some of Sybil and Tom's adventures as a married couple in Dublin, but my muse decided to overtake my life and give you this instead. :P

We head back to the eve of Matthew and Mary's wedding and the conversation Tom and Matthew had before and after the "You won't be happy with anyone else while Lady Mary walks the earth" scene and interweaves with the Matthew and Mary kissing with their eyes closed scene. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _With Love from Dublin_. (**Chapter Warning:** Spoilers for 3x01.)

Thanks to _mero_ on FanForum for writing out the dialogue between Tom and Matthew in 3x01 in that scene. I don't usually write scenes directly in an episode so it was very helpful.

Thanks to _savannahhershey_ for the idea of playing out how Tom came to give _The Perfumed Garden_ to Matthew.

Thanks to _Tripp3235_ for a quick beta of the story.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Best Man**

_"Well, why not? He's the one who'll lose his job when the wedding is canceled."_

When Moseley led him to Matthew's study at Crawley House, Tom found Matthew sitting in front of the fire staring at it with a scotch and water.

"Mr. Branson," intoned Moseley after he opened the door.

"Thank you Moseley." Matthew stood up and put his drink down on the table beside his chair. "That'll be all."

Moseley silently closed the door and left the two men to themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked glumly.

"Just checking up on you." Tom looked around the study. "That's the job of the best man, isn't it?"

"Presuming there's still a wedding." Matthew walked over to the drinks tray on one of the tables by the door. "Want one of these?"

Tom nodded. "Thank you."

Once the two of them were settled on chairs in front of the fire with drinks in hand, Tom spoke up. "So what's this quarrel about?"

"You want the long version or the short?" asked Matthew, glancing at the former chauffeur.

"I've got all night." Tom took a sip of his drink. "This is good stuff. Nothing like the watered-down swill down at the Grantham Arms. I can see now why we never saw you there."

Matthew smiled at the comment.

"Go on, tell me the long version." Tom leaned back in the chair to listen.

"You remember Lavinia, don't you?" Matthew looked at Tom.

"Yes, I remember Miss Swire." Tom acknowledged.

"I received a call from her father's lawyer, a Mr. Charkham, a few days before your arrival." Matthew swirled his drink. "And he came to see me the same afternoon you and Sybil arrived. Apparently, Reggie Swire didn't want to divide his fortune, which turns out to be a huge sum of money since he had been war profiteering to regain what he had lost to Richard Carlisle and then some. After Lavinia died, he made a new will with a list of three possible heirs of which I was the third."

"So the other two died?" asked Tom.

"Yes and no." Matthew stroked his chin. "This is where it becomes complicated. The first one died from the same epidemic as Lavinia. The second, a Mr. Clive Pullbrook, traveled to the east to India before Reggie's death, to some tea plantations he owned there. He hasn't been heard of since. They've made inquiries. They've sent an agent out to visit his properties. There's no sign of him."

"So if they can prove he's dead, you get the money?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it all depends on when he died." Matthew sighed. "If it was before Reggie, I inherit the fortune and if it was after, then his heirs do."

"How is inheriting a large sum of money a cause for a quarrel?" Tom asked, puzzled.

"It gets better," Matthew said wryly. "I don't know if Grantham's told Sybil yet, but the lion share of the family's money has been lost on a bad investment that went bankrupt." Matthew paused to take a sip of his drink. "He just found out about it a few days before."

"I don't get it. Doesn't that solve the problem if you inherit this money from Mr. Swire?"

"Were it that simple." Matthew chuckled. "That's exactly what Mary wants me to do."

"So what's the problem?" Tom didn't know Matthew as well as some of the other family members and wondered if he just liked to create problems where none existed.

"The problem is the circumstances of Lavinia's death." Matthew was getting agitated by this whole conversation.

"The Spanish flu?" Tom looked at Matthew with incredulity.

"No, a broken heart!" Matthew quickly looked around the room as if he was worried about non-existent others who might hear this. He then leaned closer to Tom and lowered his voice to add, "I kissed Mary the night Lavinia fell ill and she saw us."

"Well, that does add a layer of complication." Tom took a sip of his drink.

"Now you understand my dilemma if Pullbrook died before Reggie."

Tom paused to ponder the situation. "It seems big but it's not big."

Matthew glanced over to Tom. "And if it happens? I get the money." Matthew blinked slowly and shook his head slightly. "I can't do what she wants."

"It's strange for me to be arguing about inherited money and saving estates." Tom leaned back in his chair and looked over at Matthew. "When the old me would like to put a bomb under the lot of you."

"But?" Matthew prompted.

"But you're meant to be together." Tom leaned on the arm closest to Matthew to emphasize his point. "I've known that as long as I've been at the house. And at first this kept you apart and then that kept you apart. But please don't risk it a third time. Because I'll tell you this. You won't be happy with anyone else while Lady Mary walks the earth."

"Call her Mary, please." Matthew tried to deflect some of what Tom was saying while he digested the information.

"Never mind what I call her." Tom gave Matthew a look. "I know what I'll call you if you let this chance slip through your fingers." Tom took a swallow of his drink.

Matthew scoffed and changed the subject. "I suppose I ought to speak to her."

"I suppose you ought." Tom stared into the fire.

"Think it's too late to see her?" Matthew glanced at Tom, poised to take a drink.

Tom took out his pocket watch and looked. "She's probably getting ready to retire about now. I ought to go back to Downton. Sybil prefers to wait for me before going to sleep and I don't want to keep her up too late with the wedding tomorrow. We can walk back together."

* * *

On the path to Downton, Tom and Matthew navigated by the portable electric lantern Moseley provided on this moonless night. Now that he realized that the quarrel shouldn't stop the wedding, Matthew had been peppering Tom with questions, like a schoolboy, on what type of motorcar he should purchase, since they left Crawley House. He thought it was a neutral topic of conversation on which his best man would have expert opinion.

Matthew had saved enough money over the course of the war and now that he was going to be a married man, he wanted to own one of his own, preferably ordered while he was in London for the start of his honeymoon and picked up en route back to Downton.

"What do you think of Sunbeams?" Matthew looked over at Tom who was holding the light up at this juncture to light their path. They were walking through the forest, so they had to be careful and it was pitch black outside the path of light offered by the electric lantern.

Tom shook his head. "They were just bought out by Darracq of France last year, not a good time to buy. You never know whether you'll be able to continue getting parts. Once you can't get parts any longer, the car is as good as a lawn ornament, nothing more."

Matthew thought for a bit and brought up another manufacturer. "What about Humbers?"

Slightly exasperated by this line of questioning, Tom finally asked one of his own. "What are you looking for in a motorcar?"

"I don't know," said Matthew. "Something to tour in, I guess, with the wind on my face and I'd like something reliable."

"Do you want to take the family in it, or is it just for the two of you?" Tom glanced at Matthew.

Matthew looked ahead. "Something just for Mary and I, I suppose."

"Any preference on whether it's a British firm or a foreign-owned one like Ford?" Tom glanced at Matthew.

Matthew looked ahead. "I'd prefer a British firm, of course, but if you think that a foreign-owned one would provide a superior product for less, I'm open to suggestions."

"Then I think you ought look into Auto Carriers or A.C." Tom lifted the lantern a little higher to see the movement ahead better. It turned out to be a rabbit. "They are based out of Surrey and they had an excellent reputation for reliable products before the war. They had a sporty little two-seater with a gearbox on the rear axle before the war effort had them building shells and fuses. It was a good design, so I'm sure they've revived it now that production has started again."

Matthew nodded. "I'll do that. Any tips for a first time owner?"

"I'd shift gears often and not drive it above thirty miles an hour for the first thousand miles to break in the engine." Tom looked at Matthew. "Keep watch on the RPM gauge and not run it above twenty-five hundred until after the first thousand."

Matthew stopped, puzzled. "Why do I need to do that?"

Tom stopped slightly ahead and turned to Matthew. "The engine parts are still new so you don't want to jar a bit of metal in the wrong spot that can cause long term damage."

Understanding the reason, Matthew continued walking. "I see."

Tom waited until Matthew caught up before he resumed walking. "Were you planning to drive it like a madman?"

"No," Matthew scoffed. "I was hoping to drive it here from London after the honeymoon trip and if I keep it at below thirty miles per hour, it'd take us a couple of days to do the trip."

"Are you complaining about taking a longer honeymoon?" Tom sometimes wondered about the Crawleys.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Matthew changed the subject. "Where did you and Sybil go for your honeymoon?"

"I had five days off," Tom recalled with a smile. "We ended up staying in the flat because that's what Sybil wanted and it was the best five days of my life."

"So everything went smoothly the first time?" Matthew had wanted to ask someone with a little more experience than he did, but didn't have the opportunity until now.

"Very smoothly, but I had a little help." At Matthew's puzzled look, Tom added, "Someone left a book on my desk at work a few days before my wedding."

Not cluing in, Matthew asked, "What kind of book?"

"The best kind." Tom smirked. "It's called _The Perfumed Garden_, translated by Sir Richard Burton." At the blank look on Matthew's face, Tom added, "The explorer?"

"Ah, yes." Matthew nodded.

"It describes everything you need to know to please your wife and then some," Tom recalled fondly. "Would you care to read it?"

"You brought it?" Matthew didn't hide his surprise.

"I couldn't leave it behind," Tom said with a hint of regret. "My much younger, unmarried sister, Cathleen, is staying at the flat while we're here and I didn't want her to stumble across it accidentally. You can take it on your honeymoon."

"You don't need it?' Matthew asked a little too eagerly.

Tom shook his head. "Not at the moment."

"I'll take you up on your offer, then." Matthew smiled at the prospect of reading the book that night.

"I'll get it from the room while you speak to Lady Mary." Tom looked ahead.

"I told you to call her Mary."

"I'll call her Mary in my own good time." Looking through the forest at the dim light in the distance, Tom added, "The house is just over the next rise."

"You don't suppose that Carson is still up," Matthew asked.

"If he's not then one of the hall boys will be."

When they arrived at the front door, Matthew rang the bell and Mr. Carson opened the door.

"I've come to see Lady Mary, Carson." Matthew looked up at the imposing butler.

"Very well, Mr. Crawley." Mr. Carson let them pass through the front door. "Mr. Branson."

Tom nodded at his former boss.

Carson took their hats and jackets and then Tom followed Matthew up the stairs.

Just before they arrived at Mary's door, Tom said, "I'll meet you downstairs once you've spoken to Lady Mary."

Matthew nodded and knocked on Mary's bedroom door.

* * *

Tom opened the door to Sybil's old room and Sybil was sitting up in bed reading. Putting down the book, she asked, "Were you successful?"

"He's gone to talk to her now." Seeing Sybil's slightly alarmed expression, Tom added, "Just talking no looking. Where's _The Perfumed Garden_?"

"At the bottom of the top drawer of the bureau, under my knickers." Sybil smiled at her husband. "Were you hoping to read it tonight?" Tom was always more amorous after reading that book, if it was possible.

Walking over to the bureau, Tom added, "I was actually thinking of passing it along to Mr. Matthew."

"What a lovely idea!" Sybil left the bed and walked over to her husband. "I'm sure that he and Mary can benefit from the ideas in it as we have." When she reached the bureau, she touched his elbow and looked up at him. "You can call him, Matthew, you know."

"I know, in my own good time." Putting the book inside his jacket pocket, Tom leaned over to give Sybil a kiss. "I'll be back shortly."

Sybil stroked Tom's arm and gave him a saucy look. "I'll be waiting."

He winked and smiled at her before leaving the room.

* * *

After his conversation and kiss with Mary, Matthew found Tom in the foyer examining some of the decorations the staff had added since that afternoon.

Tom turned to look at Matthew when he heard him coming down the stairs. "From the look on your face, I'd say that I still have a job in the morning."

"Yes, you do." Matthew grinned. "She agreed with your assessment."

"I'm glad." Tom reach into his jacket inside pocket and pulled out a non-descript book. "And, here you are."

Matthew eyed the book for a moment before taking it from Tom. "Thank you ... for everything."

"Consider it repayment for talking me out of moving to the Grantham Arms." Changing the topic, Tom added, "I'll meet you at Crawley House at half past nine tomorrow. We can walk to the church together."

"Sounds good." Matthew smiled at his best man. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

_**Finis!**_

**A/N:** So is it what you expected? The more I thought about when Tom went to see Matthew at Crawley House, the more the two of them spoke in my head. :) I've already got another chapter in mind and I hope Sunday's ep will give me more to work with. Suggestions always welcome!

For those wondering, the war profiteering bit is pure speculation on my part (mainly from a reply from _Princess Aldrea_ on TWoP). I couldn't think any other way for Reggie Swire to go from getting Lavinia to steal papers from his brother in 1912 as payment for debts with Richard Carlisle to having amassed such a fortune that could save Downton in 1919. Otherwise, I'd have to call it magical and have Reggie find a money tree in the East.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your beta looks, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. (I updated the previous chapter based on information from a Guest reviewer of the last chapter. Thanks again.) As always, I'd love to hear what you think, so please do review. :)

P.S. For those still looking for Sybil and Tom's adventure in Dublin, I still have that one-shot I started earlier. Look for it starting mid-Oct when I'm on vacation for over a week and have the time to devote to a full one-shot in Dublin. They tend to be double in length in comparison to these ones and require a bit more thought.


	3. Refuge

**A/N:** My sincere apologies again to those looking for some of Sybil and Tom's adventures as a married couple in Dublin, but my muse is in control these days. :(

When I saw Matthew move to walk Tom up the stairs after Tom arrived unexpectedly this week, my muse decided to find out what happened. This one is mostly from Tom's POV with a dash of Edith. As well, this one isn't as lighthearted as the others but then 3x04 wasn't the most lighthearted episode for Tom. Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_ and _With Love from Dublin_. (**Chapter Warning:** Spoilers for 3x01, 3x03, 3x04.)

Thanks to _Tripp3235_ for a quick beta of the story.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Refuge**

_Go upstairs and find some dry clothes of Matthew's. I'll come for you when the coast is clear._

"Are you all right?" asked Matthew, while he walked with a dripping wet Tom toward the staircase.

"Just wet," said Tom, taking the steps on the staircase two at a time. "Who's at dinner?"

"Archbishop of York," said Matthew, following as quickly as he could. "You couldn't have found a better time to arrive. What are you doing here?"

"Not so much of a choice," said Tom, still recovering from his journey from the railway station.

"Edith mentioned that Sybil called earlier this evening," said Matthew.

Tom stopped at the landing and looked at Matthew, alarmed. "Is she all right?"

"She is." Matthew held out his hand to calm his brother-in-law. "She's apparently out of the flat and they, whoever they are, haven't stopped her."

"Good." Tom resumed his upward climb.

"Why would they stop her?" Matthew followed Tom.

"All in good time." Tom continued walking to the room where he and Sybil normally stay.

"You may get away with that with Mary," said Matthew. "I'd like a better explanation than that."

Tom stopped where he was and looked at his only friend at Downton. "They were after me, so I had her follow separately. In my line of work, this can happen and so we had a plan to meet at Downton if it got too dangerous. I sent word with a messenger boy when I knew I couldn't go home and she called me at a bakery owned by a friend, where I was hiding. She wasn't suppose to call to avoid tracing her, but I guess she wanted to let you know she was safe."

"Well, she is or at least she was two hours ago." Matthew looked at Tom. "You'd better come this way. They weren't expecting you, so your room won't be ready just yet. You can change in my dressing room. I'll send Alfred up to help you."

"Thank you," said Tom.

Matthew led Tom to his dressing room door. "You can find a shirt and a suit in the wardrobe. If you can't find it, Alfred will know where everything is." Matthew opened the door. "I'll talk to Mary and I'll come get you once the Archbishop is gone. You can stay here until your room is ready."

Tom nodded and entered the room.

* * *

When Matthew returned downstairs, Mary was waiting for him. "I need to send Alfred to my dressing room to help Tom," said Matthew discretely.

"One of the hall boys can do that," said Mary, waving at the hall boy by the drawing room door. "Did you find out what was going on?" Before Matthew could answer, the hall boy was within hearing distance. "Please send Alfred to Mr. Crawley's dressing room to help Mr. Branson."

"Yes, my lady." The hall boy bowed quickly and left to relay the message.

They continued to walk back to the dining room and continued to speak in low voices. "Apparently someone is after Tom, so he stayed away from the flat and got a message to Sybil to follow and meet here. I can get him once the Archbishop has left. He may be willing to say something to me before we bring him in front of your father."

Mary nodded. "That's a good idea. He's going to need to do some explaining when Papa gets to him."

"What are you going to say when you return to the dining room?" Matthew glanced at Mary.

"I don't know, maybe some idiotic man delivering a village pamphlet." Mary looked at Matthew. "He didn't want others to know he was here."

"Very well, you go first and I'll follow."

* * *

Alfred was picking up Tom's wet clothes to take them to be laundered when there was a knock at the door. Alfred opened the door to find Anna.

Anna was holding some linens. "Please tell Mr. Branson that his room is ready and that a tray will be brought up to him shortly."

"Yes, Anna."

Tom appeared behind Alfred. "Thank you, Anna."

"It was no trouble, Mr. Branson."

Tom made his way to the room he and Sybil normally shared. Seeing the bed, he realized that he'll be sleeping another night without his wife. The thought clenched at his heart. Last night was the first time since before they were married, and he barely slept a wink. Tom opened the door and saw the cheery fire that Anna had set and the bed she had made up and turned down.

Unable to face that, he walked to the window and looked out into the rainy night. He wasn't particularly religious, but he prayed that Sybil could find somewhere comfortable to spend the night while he would be at Downton. He knew that his activities were getting dangerous, but he never thought that he would have to execute the plan he and Sybil put in place for such a contingency until the Royal Irish Constabulary arrived at the castle and started gathering anyone who spoke with an Irish accent. Since he was at the fringes of the activity, he was able to get away, but not before they saw his face and called him by name.

He was still looking out the window when there was a knock at the door. "One moment." Tom crossed the room and opened it to Mr. Carson carrying a tray.

"Your dinner, Mr. Branson."

Tom let him in and the butler placed the tray on the desk by the corner. "I hope that you have everything you need for now, Mr. Branson. We will launder your clothes tomorrow morning. Alfred will bring you something when you are ready to dress for bed."

"I do," Tom smiled wanly. "Thank you, Mr. Carson."

Dismissed, the butler exited the room without another word.

* * *

Tom was finishing the last of his dinner when Matthew came for him. Despite his feelings of guilt, Tom couldn't let the food go to waste. His mother's words echoed in his head when he thought of not eating. Eat when there's food even if you don't feel hungry so that when there's no food, you'll have the stores to survive it.

Tom opened the door and let Matthew in before returning to his meal.

Matthew walked over to the desk where Tom was eating the last bite. "The archbishop has left and the family is gathering in the library. Grantham isn't happy with the situation and will want to know more, especially why Sybil was left behind to come on her own."

Tom stood up, unable to look Matthew in the eye. "I'll explain it all at once."

Matthew nodded and the two of them walked to the library in silence.

* * *

While the tears flowed when he was sitting on the bed, all Tom could think of was what if the authorities decided to hold Sybil. She was heavily pregnant with their child. She was suppose to be waiting that out in their flat not traipsing around Dublin waiting for a boat to Liverpool. It was all his fault. He had chosen to go to those meetings and he had chosen to be there at Drungore Castle. Now she may have to pay the price. It was never suppose to be that way. For the second time that night he prayed for her safety wherever she was.

Finally when there were no more tears, Tom was able to change out of his borrowed clothes into the nightwear that Alfred had left for him. When he laid down on his side of the bed, he reached over and took Sybil's pillow and hugged it for comfort before falling into a fitful sleep.

The following morning, Alfred brought him some clothes of Matthew's and just as he finished changing, there was a knock. Walking to the door, he opened it and was surprised to find Matthew there.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Matthew with a small smile. He and Mary had agreed for him to keep an eye on Tom.

Tom stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Not sure I'll eat much."

"Nevermind that." Matthew led the way. "You need to make an appearance. You don't want Grantham thinking that you're overwrought."

"I suppose." Tom fidgeted with his cufflinks. "Thank you for sharing your wardrobe. I understand that my wet clothes haven't been laundered yet."

"Well, we couldn't have you traipsing around in your undergarments." Changing the topic, Matthew added, "Perhaps you can look at the roadster this morning. I heard a rattle last week that Pratt couldn't figure out. It'll take your mind off things until Sybil arrives later today."

"Of course."

When they arrived in the dining room, only Edith was at the table. "Good morning."

The men returned her greeting and filled their plates.

When they were done and seated at the table, Matthew asked, "Where's Grantham this morning?"

Looking at her brothers-in-law, Edith said, "Papa was up early and ate already."

"Any plans for today?" Matthew looked at Edith.

"No, I want to be home when Sybil arrives." Edith glanced at Tom, who kept his eyes on his plate.

"We're going to check out the roadster after breakfast," Matthew grinned. "Care to join us? Your sister and your mother won't be down for another two hours, so Grantham won't call another family meeting until then and Sybil won't arrive until sometime later this afternoon."

"I'd love to," Edith smiled. It was nice to have brothers-in-law who wanted her company.

"Excellent," said Matthew.

"Are we going for a drive?" asked Edith.

"I don't know," said Matthew. "Branson, are we going to take the roadster for a spin?"

Tom finally looked up from the breakfast he had been mainly pushing around his plate. "We might. It depends on whether we can hear the rattle while the motor is idling."

"You won't," said Matthew. "It seems to only occur after it gets over twenty miles an hour."

"Where will I fit?" asked Edith. She had only seen two seats in that car.

Tom and Matthew exchanged looks and Tom finally relented. "There's a small seat at the back that doubles as cargo space."

"I hope you don't mind," Matthew added quickly.

"Mind?" Edith grinned. "It'll be an adventure."

* * *

As it turned out, Mary and Lady Grantham came downstairs just as the trio had finished their breakfast and Lord Grantham called the family meeting immediately in the library, so the inspection of the roadster was postponed until after luncheon.

After an early luncheon so that Lord Grantham could catch the one o'clock train, the trio agreed to meet by the back doors after changing. Being men, Tom and Matthew finished first and waited for Edith. Hence Tom decided to grill Matthew on the roadster's travails since he was last at Downton for Edith's non-wedding. Tom had given Matthew a lesson in car maintenance before he left despite winning the billiards game and wanted to obtain an account of the vehicle before looking at it.

"How many miles have you driven since I last saw it?" asked Tom.

"About eight hundred or so," said Matthew. "Mary and I had taken a trip to Edinburgh and I've been driving to Ripon for work."

"Have you been storing it in the garage?" Tom was thinking aloud.

"Yes."

"Where is the rattling coming from?"

"I thought it came from the engine," said Matthew fidgeting with his hat. "Pratt thinks it was near the wheel in front of the driver, but when he took it off he didn't see anything wrong."

Tom wasn't sure what to think. Matthew was a novice owner, but he was the principal driver, while Pratt wasn't the most intuitive car mechanic. I guess I'll have to drive it until I hear it. He was about to ask Matthew what it sounded like when Edith appeared in a pair of trousers and a smart jacket, the outfit she used to wear when she helped out at the Drakes farm.

"I'm ready to go," Edith smiled.

"Shall we?" Tom gestured for Edith to take the lead.

* * *

"Do you hear it?" Matthew shouted above the wind. They had driven the roadster from Downton to Grantham Village a few times but the stubborn vehicle wouldn't make the rattling sound even at twenty-five miles an hour, so they decided to take a trip to Thirsk which was only six miles away but had better roads that would not damage the vehicle if it went at higher speeds. The rattle finally appeared when Tom had pushed it up to thirty-one miles an hour. It was definitely something by the wheel. For once, Pratt was right.

"I hear it." Tom shouted back, slowing the vehicle down now that he heard the rattle. "Do you always drive this fast?"

Matthew chose not to look at Tom when he replied. "Sometimes, when I'm late for work."

"How late do you have to be to drive above thirty miles an hour to Ripon?" asked Tom.

Matthew's ears reddened. "Never you mind."

Tom chuckled for the first time in two days. "I was a newlywed once." He and Sybil had celebrated their first anniversary just before they returned for Edith's non-wedding, so he qualified as just a married man now.

Edith, who was sitting in the small fold up seat at the back enjoying the wind in her face, leaned up by Tom and asked, "How is it that you never let me drive the Renault this fast?"

Tom turned quickly to look at his sister-in-law. "Because the Renault is an older car and you were a new driver at the time. The village is just over two miles from Downton Abbey. You don't need to drive at thirty miles an hour to get there in a reasonable time."

Turning to Matthew, Edith asked, "Could I borrow the roadster sometime if you aren't using it? I like the feeling of the wind in my face."

"You do know that you have to sit where Tom is sitting when you drive?" Matthew turned to look at Edith. "There's a windshield that will keep most of the wind off your face, so that you can see."

"I can always lean around it." Edith suggested.

"I'll think about it." Matthew did not think it was a good idea to share the roadster, especially with someone who liked to feel the wind in her face.

"Spoil sport!" Edith sat back in her seat to enjoy the wind on the ride back.

* * *

They returned to the garage around mid-afternoon. Rolling up his sleeves, Tom had Pratt watch while he took the driver-side front wheel off to inspect it. Sure enough one of the washers further in was loose because the nut holding it had broken off.

Tom looked over his shoulder at Pratt. "Did you look further down the shaft when you took this apart?"

"I did, Mr. Branson." Pratt looked apologetic. "But I didn't see nothing, sir."

"Well, you're lucky that the washer hadn't wandered further." Tom gave Pratt a look. "It could have caused damage to the shaft." Tom turned to Matthew and handed him the washer. "You're going to have to write to A.C. to get them to send you another nut to go with the washer."

Matthew took one of the rags off a nearby bench and used it to take the dirty washer from Tom.

Standing up and wiping the grease off his hands, Tom said, "You're not going to be able to use the roadster until they send the part."

"How long will it take?" asked Matthew, looking at the washer in his hand.

"No more than a few days," Tom said. "They'll likely express it once they receive your letter. That's what's nice about A.C., their interest in keeping their customers happy."

"What do I ask for?" Matthew looked puzzled. "I doubt that if I wrote for a washer, they'll send me the right one."

"I can help you with that before dinner." Tom turned to Pratt. "Please tidy up this mess. If I'm still here, I'll show you how to install the nut and washer when they come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Branson." Pratt then busied himself with putting things away.

Tom washed the remaining grease from his hands in the sink that had been installed in the garage since he left. When he was done he unrolled his sleeves and put his jacket on while they walked back to the house.

"How long did you study to know so much about a motor car, Tom?" asked Edith, who had been watching with fascination at his practical knowledge of motorcars.

"I was an apprentice for two years at a motor depot after I finished school and then worked there for an additional two." Tom smiled at her interest. "Learned all that I know."

"Then you went into service?" Edith walked beside him.

"Yes, in Ireland before coming here." Tom looked ahead. "You know the rest."

"Branson, did you leave the dinner jacket and the rest here?" asked Matthew.

"I did because this is the only place where I needed one. Why?"

"Because you'll need to dress for dinner, silly." Edith laughed.

Matthew smiled. "Good, because I was thinking that we'd have to fit another one for you by the dressing gong."

"No need and you can have these back since my clothes ought to have been laundered by now."

"No, you keep that for now." Matthew looked at Tom. "We don't know how long you have to stay and it was always on the small side."

"Thank you."

* * *

The trio separated when they entered the house. Edith wanted to change out of the trousers. Matthew wanted to sort out a few accounts for the remainder of the afternoon and he promised Mary that he would have tea with her. So Tom borrowed a book from the library and went up to his room to pass the time.

Sitting on the chair by the desk, Tom tried reading the book but gave up once he read the same paragraph for the fourth time in ten minutes. Next he looked out the windows to watch the activity outside. Their room faced the back and he could see the servants doing their work from one angle and he tried to remember when he used to work down there now that he was no longer welcomed in the servants work areas.

At teatime, Alfred brought tea to him, but he ate only out of habit. Matthew came to get him to help with the letter to A.C. afterward and they had just finished composing it when they saw a car drive in.

"Aside from Sybil, are we expecting anyone tonight?" asked Tom, his heart beating faster at the sight of the woman exiting the taxicab.

Matthew glanced between Tom and the figure outside. "Not that I'm aware."

They both recognized the figure who turned to pay the fare and Matthew put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "We're done here. Go to her."

Tom walked quickly out of the library and he felt relief wash over him when he saw his wife in the hall. Putting his right hand over his front, Tom whispered, "Oh, Thank God!"

_**Finis!**_

**A/N:** So did this one work? Poor Tom wasn't very forthcoming this week about his activities that night at Drungore Castle and he was wracked with the guilt of leaving Sybil behind this episode and I wanted to explore that, so this chapter came out more from his POV. I still have the roadster maintenance chapter in my mind as suggested by _Audrey C_. Suggestions always welcome!

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your beta looks, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. (I updated the previous chapter based on information from a Guest reviewer of the last chapter. Thanks again.) As always, I'd love to hear what you think, so please do review. :)

P.S. For those still looking for Sybil and Tom's adventure in Dublin, I'm still looking at mid-October.


	4. Estate Mismanagement

**A/N:** I decided to revive Branson and Crawley as an AU where Sybil and Matthew live. It starts to diverge almost from the start of 3x05. Dr. Clarkson's initial exam in the first few minutes might be the only scenes I keep. It's my first foray into period AU so please be gentle. For the first few chapters, it expect to mostly follow the bromance as we saw it in S3, then it will likely diverge. I hope to recapture the lightheartedness that this bromance was prior to the dreaded 3x05. I will make no promises on how often I will be posting, but reviews most certainly help. :) Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_.

Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter.

Thanks to _Tripp3235_ for a quick beta of the chapter.

**Note:** The visual that prompted this fic was the one at the end of 3x05 where Tom stands in front of the window, but for the AU purposes of this story, Tom is not crying though he is concerned and moved to prior to Murray coming to visit Anna about Bates. That's the visual that is at the start of the story. I have been wanting to write a fic launched off of that visual since probably the day 3x05 aired in the UK (October 14, 2012), but couldn't until I decided to make it AU.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Estate Mismanagement**

Tom moved away from the window after he watched Pratt drive Sir Phillip Tapsell to the village to catch his train. _Good riddance!_ The knight, arriving nearly a week ago, had argued strenuously with Dr. Clarkson about the doctor's diagnosis of toxemia after he found protein in Sybil's urine the morning after Tapsell arrived. If Mrs. Crawley hadn't mentioned the situation to Sybil and him shortly after the two doctors bickered in the library, a disaster might have been imminent. Once Sybil heard about the protein, she asked Tom to call Dr. Byrne in Dublin, who suggested a number of anticonvulsants and immediate induction especially after Tom told her that Sybil was four finger-widths dilated and 50% effaced.

Before Tom could continue his train of thought, there was a knock and Matthew's blond head appeared from behind the door.

"I thought I'd find you here." Matthew grinned at the new father. He then entered and closed the door behind him. Tom had been spending most of his waking hours in the nursery since the birth of his daughter even taking most of his meals with Sybil when she was up to eating. After lowering his voice, Matthew asked, "How is the little one doing?"

Tom smiled at his friend. "She's a little fussy at times, but what newborn isn't?" As if on cue, the baby fussed a little in Tom's arms and he adjusted her swaddling clothes to cover her little feet again.

Matthew moved to get a closer look at his niece. "She's so tiny. Have you and Sybil decided on a name yet?"

"No, not yet." Tom swayed to rock his daughter a little to calm her. "Sybil and I had several names picked out, but she still becomes confused and remains weak, so I told her to focus on resting and healing. The nurse won't let me in the room when Sybil feeds her, so we only get a few words together when she's up to taking some broth."

A nurse had been hired to tend to both Sybil and the baby for at least a month while the toxemia receded and Sybil recovered from the birth. Tom knew how to manage babies, but he didn't know how to give Sybil the medicines that she needed for at least another two weeks to keep the possible convulsions at bay. He had also been moved out of their room to one nearby so that the nurse could tend to his wife and child overnight.

"You must be happy that Tapsell is gone?" Matthew grinned at the bald baby in Tom's arms. Tom and the knight had been nearly in fisticuffs after Sir Phillip had dismissed Dr. Byrne's recommendations with a racial slur. Matthew almost had to physically restrain his brother-in-law.

"Good riddance," said Tom, scowling. "I would have been happier if he had left yesterday, but our father-in-law hired him for five days and five days he was going to stay."

"You can't completely fault Robert for hiring someone else after Clarkson misdiagnosed me two years ago." Matthew tried to soothe Tom's ire at the man.

"But did he have to hire someone who had no compunction in insulting the father of his grandchild?" Tom challenged.

"I suppose not."

At this juncture, the baby in Tom's arms fussed more and nothing Tom did would calm her. Recognizing the hungry cry, the nurse took the child from him. "Please tell Lady Sybil to rest after the feed. I will be with Mr. Crawley and I'll see her when she's ready for luncheon."

"Of course, Mr. Branson."

After glancing at the retreating form of the nurse, he turned to Matthew. "Let's go for a walk, so we can talk more freely."

Matthew nodded and the two proceeded to exit the Abbey.

* * *

"So what did you want to discuss that required the freedom to speak?" Matthew finally asked, when they passed the garage and the adjacent chauffeur's cottage.

"I can't stay here forever." Tom looked ahead. "It's obvious that Lord Grantham barely considers me worthy of being in the house. I won't have the baby see us treated that way by the family at least not on a regular basis. She might not know now, but someday she and her siblings will notice and I'd rather not have that influence in their daily lives."

Matthew glanced at his proud brother-in-law. "Robert will eventually come around, especially when he sees how you treat Sybil and the baby."

"He may get used to seeing me around eventually, but he will always see me as the man who stole Sybil's future."

"It's not all that grim," said Matthew looking at the path ahead. "Mary and I don't see you in that manner and Cora looks to be in your court."

"I'm grateful for her help and the support from you both." Tom idly kicked a stone on the road. "But you can't change the way Lord Grantham sees the world."

"So what are your plans?" Matthew asked squinting from the sun, which still showed mid-morning.

"I had thought that we might go to Liverpool where my brother, Kieran, lives." Tom sighed. "He owns a garage there. However, Sybil has made it abundantly clear since I brought up the possibility that she doesn't want me to work on motorcars again, but what English newspaper will want to hire a republican journalist?"

"You never know," said Matthew, who waved at one of the under gardeners. "There could be some sympathetic newspapers or at least newspapers who want to publish what it's been like in Ireland. You know you don't have to make a decision that quickly."

"Ah, but I do." Tom chuckled at the irony. "It will take weeks to find a position, even with a telephone at my disposal and months before I can save enough money to send for Sybil and the baby. We left Ireland with the clothes on our back and all the money we had in the bank, and with the way things had been going, there wasn't much. Also, you'll know this when you have one of your own, but I don't want to miss out on any of my daughter's life, especially the first year."

"Isn't there something you can do in the village or Ripon?" asked Matthew, hoping for an easy solution.

Tom sighed. "Nothing that will beat working on motor cars in Liverpool for an uneducated Irishman like me."

"If there's anything Mary or I can do to help, just say the word." Matthew wanted to impart that he and Mary were willing to help anyway possible. They had only spoken about it the night before.

"Thank you." Tom smiled at his brother-in-law and only male friend at Downton. "You may regret that offer in the future." Suddenly remembering, he added, "I'm sorry to have monopolized your time when it was you, who originally came to see me. Was there something you wanted?"

Matthew looked into the distance. "I was hoping to discuss some ideas I have for the estate with someone who has a good head on his shoulders and who isn't invested in maintaining the prestige. Murray is coming this afternoon to speak with Anna about Bates and while he's here, I want to be able to present a cohesive proposal to him."

Tom laughed. "No, you might say that I'm the opposite of invested in maintaining the prestige, since I watched while a similar residence burned just three weeks ago."

"Never mind that," Matthew waved his hand to dismiss Tom's argument. "I'm not asking you to run the estate. I'm just looking for someone who knows Downton to listen to ideas about modernization. You lived here for six years and you understand efficiency, economizing and the need for frugality. Will you help?"

"I'm willing to try to give you a fair opinion." Tom gave a backward glance at the Abbey while it receded into the distance as they continued walking. "What are your plans?"

"I don't know how much you are aware of my arrangement with Robert." Matthew grimaced.

Tom glanced at his friend. "I know that you decided to take the Swire fortune in the end and put it into Downton like your wife wanted."

"Actually Robert wouldn't take the money outright and instead asked me to invest in Downton and become joint masters, so as a co-owner I decided to look at some of the books nearly a month ago now and have discovered a significant amount of mismanagement over the years. Robert won't hear of it and Mary is affronted by the very mention of it. I've spoken to Cousin Violet and while she has been helpful in sorting out what to do, she doesn't necessarily have the head for the figures or a notion of how to do it." Matthew left the question unspoken and hanging.

"So you want me to help with thinking about the how, then?" asked Tom, who stopped to considered the proposal while staring in the distance.

"Yes," said Matthew, stopping beside Tom. "If you have a few spare hours while you're here."

"I have a few hours." Tom smiled when he realized what this meant. "Consider this my rent payment while Sybil recovers."

Matthew looked at his friend and brother-in-law. "You know you'll always have a home at Downton while Mary or I are alive."

Tom pursed his lips. "All the same, I would be happier if I were contributing in some fashion while my family stays here and eats into the estate's resources."

Matthew held out his hand for Tom to shake and Tom takes it. "Excellent! I truly think you can help."

Feeling more upbeat, Tom said, "You still haven't told me what your plans are and if you want my fair opinion, you'll need to share them."

Matthew glanced at Tom. "Don't be cheeky." Pausing to consider his next words, Matthew then started walking again. "Among other things, Robert has essentially been just a custodian of the estate rather than an owner. So for the most part, he hasn't changed anything since he was given the reins. Many of the rents on tenant farms haven't been raised since the nineties and some farms have been left fallow while tenants grew too old to manage them and had no sons who wanted to take over or lost them during the war."

"Long term fallow land can't possibly be profitable." Tom followed Matthew's lead.

"It's not." Matthew continued. "Also, only about five percent of the tenants have been taking advantage of modern methods for farming such as newer machinery and use of industrial fertilizer. So I was considering the possibility of giving the tenants who are unable to farm a free cottage for life in exchange for their farms which could then be managed properly by those who can utilize it to its full potential to generate revenue, but most don't have the capital to invest in machinery and they're hesitant to consider industrial fertilizer."

Tom thought about the situation. "What about purchasing farming equipment on behalf of the estate and renting it out to the tenants during the harvest or better yet, help the tenants form a machinery co-operative so that they can benefit from the equipment without having to come up with all the capital on their own but rather own shares in it. So long as they follow the Rochdale Principles, it ought to be successful and I suspect that's where the estate can help by introducing the principles to the co-operative."

"Rochdale Principles?" asked Matthew, genuinely puzzled.

"Yes, those were the principles adopted by the Rochdale Society of Equitable Pioneers in 1844, a very successful cooperative. I'm surprised you've never heard of them since they are only a few miles outside of Manchester."

"Manchester?" Matthew looked surprised by the revelation. "I'd never heard of them before."

"They had seven principles that made the cooperative very successful." Seeing Matthew's surprise, Tom added, "I read about it in a book I found in the Downton library. I can point the book out to you, if you'd like. I found it the first six months I worked here."

"As you can see, I will greatly benefit from your point of view." Matthew smiled at the notion. "My other proposal is to take over the management of the estate. Jarvis has made some noises about retiring soon, and the modernization will require some hands-on work at the beginning."

"Aren't you still working in Ripon?" asked Tom. "You can't possibly take over the estate manager's job while you're working another."

"I've been contemplating taking a leave of absence," said Matthew. "I'm not yet certain of the duration. However, the management of the estate must take priority. I didn't overcome my scruples and accept the money for Downton so it can be wasted."

"From everything I've heard, you'll have your hands full."

"Which is why I need your help, my friend." Matthew looked up at the position of the sun and stopped. "I was wondering if you'll tour a farm with me tomorrow either after breakfast or after luncheon. I want you to see first hand the issues that are plaguing this estate."

"We can go after luncheon," said Tom, stopping beside Matthew. "The baby sleeps more in the afternoon at the moment."

"I was also hoping that you'd be willing to take a look at the books with me after Murray leaves this afternoon." Matthew smiled at his friend, hoping that Tom would say yes.

"I could do that." Tom took out his pocket watch and looked. "We should return to the house. It's almost noon."

Matthew nodded and reversed course to retrace the route they took. "Have you been asked when you plan to christen the baby? Mary told me that you wanted the baby to be Catholic."

"No, not yet." Tom looked up at Matthew, surprised by the change in topic. "I presume with Sybil still ill, no one has considered it."

"You may wish to make the Catholic christening known." Matthew kicked a stone out of the way. "Cousin Violet asked about engaging Reverend Travis for it at dinner last night and Robert said that it could wait until Sybil was recovered. So it has been considered. You just don't know about it because you've not had a meal with the family since before the baby was born."

"I haven't eaten with the family because I had no wish to share a meal with Tapsell." Tom spit out the name. "Now that he's left, I'll be dressing for dinner as expected."

"Then expect to be asked about the Christening." Matthew smiled.

"Thank you for the warning." Tom was truly grateful for Matthew's friendship at that moment. "I've already made inquiries at St. Wilfred's, the Catholic church in Ripon, but I'm waiting to hear from my brother, Kieran, on when he's available." Seeing Matthew's puzzled look, Tom added, "One of the godparents must be Catholic and the closest Catholic I know is Kieran. We would like you and Mary to be the other godparents, if you're willing."

"Of course, we're willing." Matthew spoke enthusiastically. "Mary and I were just saying last night that we would do anything for you and Sybil, and the baby, of course."

"That's very kind." Tom smiled. "Sybil and I appreciate everything you've done for us already. We know that you'd look after our daughter if something were to happen to us."

"Without a doubt." Matthew looked over at Tom. "Now that you'll be dining with us again, can I interest you in a game of billiards this evening?"

"With things having settled into somewhat of a routine with Sybil and the baby, always." Tom grinned. He had missed their billiards games, but since Sybil started showing signs of toxemia soon after their escape from Ireland, Tom had been too anxious to leave her side and with Tapsell still in the house until today, Tom wasn't going to dine with him for all the billiards games in the world.

"It's settled then." Matthew smiled all the way back to the abbey. "Be prepare to be beaten tonight!"

_**Finis!**_

**A/N:** What did you think? I know it's nowhere near as lighthearted as this series was originally meant to imply, but Tom is still being forced to stay out of Ireland for the time being, so he has to find a way to earn a living. Next up is the visit to the farm in 3x06 as it's essentially part II to this chapter. I still have the roadster maintenance chapter in my mind as suggested by _Audrey C_ though I don't know when that one will come out. Suggestions always welcome!

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your beta looks, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think, so please do review. :)

P.S. For those still looking for Sybil and Tom's adventure in Dublin, I'm very, very sorry, but I don't have any idea of when I will go back to writing it. I'm finding writing a period Sybil is very difficult for me.


	5. Barley and Wheat

**A/N:** This chapter went on longer than I had originally planned because I had to include more bracketing material since this is now AU. I also repurposed some dialog from 3x06 to suit my needs, see if you recognize it. Hee. I think I'm getting closer to recapturing the lightheartedness of this bromance prior to 3x05. Again, I will make no promises on when I will be posting next, but reviews most certainly help. :) Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_.

Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter.

Many thanks to _Mero_ from Fanforum for the T/M dialog from the Wheat and Barley scene in 3x06. She provided it to me back at the end of October and I've only managed to use it now.

Thanks to _Tripp3235_ for a quick beta of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Wheat and Barley**

The following afternoon, Matthew went to the nursery to collect Tom for their visit to the Coulter Farm. Just as Matthew entered the nursery, Tom, dressed in shirtsleeves, was closing the adjoining door to Sybil's bedroom.

"Did you enlist Mary to spend some time with Sybil so I could go look at the farm with you?" asked Tom, surprised to see Matthew. "She just came in to see Sybil and the baby."

"In a way," said Matthew, grinning. "You mentioned that Sybil seemed to have a little more energy at breakfast and Mary has been wanting to spend time with Sybil, but didn't want to tire her out, so I mentioned it to her this morning when she and I were talking about our visit to the Coulter Farm this afternoon." Matthew gestured between them.

"Well, Sybil is very happy to see her." Tom smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. "I presume you came to collect me?"

"Are you ready?" asked Matthew.

"I'll need to retrieve my jacket from my room."

* * *

Once they were speeding away from the imposing shadow of the house in the roadster, Matthew asked loudly, "You know this motorcar hasn't given me any trouble since Pratt put in the part you had me send for. I don't believe I've had a chance to thank you for that."

"I'm happy to hear it." Tom shouted over the noise of the air whipping by the vehicle while Matthew drove at his usual high speeds. "You ought to be more careful driving so quickly on these winding, country roads. You never know when a lorry will be coming around the bend. It's nothing when everyone is going as slow as they are, but at these speeds, someone can get hurt."

Matthew slowed the roadster to a more reasonable clip. "I'll take care to drive slower on these windy roads, but I don't see a point in it when I can see the road a mile away."

"That's why I think that there ought to be signs posted on the roads to give pleasure drivers, such as yourself, a better understanding of the best speeds for each road." Tom tried to relax while Matthew drove by looking at the scenery.

"When did you become a fuddy-duddy? As our American grandmother-in-law would say," Matthew joked.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Matthew before answering, "This has nothing to do with my age and everything to do with not wanting to die."

"We are not going to die." Matthew scoffs.

"You'd be surprised by how many people do die in motor vehicle accidents. I think the count for last year was over two thousand." Tom paused for effect. "And it often involves a pleasure driver."

"All right," said Matthew, signaling for a left turn into a drive to a farm. "You've made your point. We're here at the Coulter farm." Matthew parked near a farmhouse with elaborate woodwork on the front door that was in dire need of maintenance. "I sent word yesterday afternoon that we would be visiting after luncheon today, so Mr. Coulter ought to be available to talk a bit about the land before taking us on a tour."

Tom was scanning the pastures around the house and he could already see why this was one of the farms that could be better managed. Having spent his summers as a young lad at his grandfather's tenant farm along with either one, two or three of his older siblings, Tom learned at the knee of his grandfather how to best use the land he rented. He looked forward to those summers every year from the time he was six to the time his grandfather passed on the year he turned twelve.

"Are you ready to meet Mr. Coulter?" asked Matthew, breaking Tom's reverie.

Tom nodded and followed Matthew to the front of the farm, while still scanning the fields and pastures.

Mr. Coulter, a clean-shaven farmer in overalls with neatly-combed, white hair, who looked to be at least three-quarters of a century old, came out to greet them. "Good afternoon, Mr. Crawley, good to see you again." He extended a hand to Matthew who shook it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Coulter." Matthew turned to gesture at Tom. "This is Mr. Branson."

"Ah, yes, Lady Sybil's husband," Mr. Coulter extended his hand to Tom and smiled in greeting. "Mr. Branson, how are Lady Sybil and the baby? The news in the village was that Lady Sybil had a close call."

"Mr. Coulter." Tom shook Mr. Coulter and smiled in return. "The baby is growing and my wife is improving everyday. Thank you for asking."

Mr. Coulter nodded and bid them to enter the farmhouse, where they were greeted by Mrs. Coulter, who was dressed in a floor-length dress, covered by an apron, with her silver hair in a neat bun. She looked to be not more than a few days younger than Mr. Coulter.

"Do sit down, gentlemen," said Mrs. Coulter, gesturing at the table where a few maps were spread out. "I'll bring some tea and freshly baked scones."

"Thank you, Emma." Mr. Coulter smiled at his wife, who busied herself at the hearth.

The farmhouse reminded Tom of his grandparents' home. The hearth stood out from one wall and there was a small oven built inside the chimney. The dining table was on one side of the hearth and the sink with a hand pump graced the other. A sofa and several chairs surrounded the hearth to keep warm in the cold winter evenings after dinner.

Matthew and Tom sat across the table from Mr. Coulter with the maps in between them. Mrs. Coulter went outside after serving them the tea and scones on what was undoubtedly her finest china.

Once the tea was poured and the scones were shared, Tom pointed to a section of the map in front of him. "What's growing in this pasture over here? I couldn't see it from the car when we drove in."

"That's my wheat field," said Mr. Coulter. "It was growing oats about ten years ago but I don't have the manpower to hull it properly since the war so I rotate between barley and wheat and leave it fallow every third year, but the yields haven't been good. I can't tend to it like I used to with my rheumatism, so that's not surprising."

"Do you have any grazing land?" asked Matthew.

"Some here and there." Mr Coulter pointed to a few small plots on the map. "I used to use this portion of the land for it, but not since my youngest, Ned, was called up in 'seventeen and died at Passchendaele."

"I'm sorry to hear, Mr. Coulter." Matthew offered and Tom nodded his sympathy.

Mr. Coulter nodded and sighed. "He was already managing most of the farm before then, so I had to sell a large portion my livestock. I can barely harvest crops. I can't chase after sheep and his oldest boy was only seven then. Roy can watch a herd now but only when he's not in school and his ma would prefer if he didn't stick to farming." Looking between the two men across the table, he added, "As you can see, I had to focus on my efforts and I had to choose something I could manage on my own."

Matthew and Tom both asked a few more questions before Mr. Coulter offered to take them around. After seeing most of the fields near the house, the older man clearly looked exhausted, so Matthew asked whether he and Tom could look around the property on their own and the farmer gladly gave them permission and retired into his house.

When they came around a large dilapidated livestock barn, Matthew said, "It's badly run. It makes no sense to manage it separately."

Tom glanced over at Matthew briefly, "What about the tenant, Mr Coulter?"

Matthew looked around indicated with a nod of his head. "We'd look after him."

Tom looked around and behind him. "He's growing barley and wheat. I'd say he'd do better with sheep."

"Exactly." Matthew agreed. "We'd merge the grazing. How do you know that?"

"How do you?" Tom countered with emphasis. "After spending all your growing years in Manchester!"

Matthew looked abashed at the accusation. "I've been on a steep learning curve since arriving at Downton."

Tom then looked at Matthew and confessed. "My grandfather was a tenant farmer in Galway, with black-faced sheep. I used to spend my summers as a child with my grandparents. He would spend hours telling me about farming techniques. I never thought it could come in handy until now."

Matthew chuckled at the confession. "So there's a country boy inside the revolutionary?"

Tom moved his head slightly to indicate the negative. "Not much of one."

They walked a few steps before something occurred to Matthew. "You must hate it here."

Tom thought a bit before answering. "No. I don't hate it." Tom stopped walking at this juncture. "But I don't belong here, either."

Stopping beside Tom, Matthew asked the question that's been on the minds of everyone at Downton, "Any news on a name for the baby?"

Tom chuckled. "We're getting closer. Sybil and I spoke at length this morning after breakfast until she became tired."

"You better decide soon." Matthew offered. "I understand that Reverend Travis is to dine with us next Friday evening. I presume that Cousin Violet had something to do with the invitation."

Tom looked around and sighed. "I suppose since we are living at Downton for the moment, that I shouldn't be surprised at being the subject of such a move by the Dowager Countess. I was hoping that Sybil would be well again before this would happen."

"I think they are just trying to focus on an occasion." Matthew tried to console Tom and started walking again. "I did mention in our billiard's game last night that you ought to have said something at dinner."

Tom grimaced and followed Matthew. "You did."

"Perhaps Sybil will be well enough to dine with the Reverend next Friday and she can set the family straight on the plans." Matthew suggested. "Does anyone beside Mary and I know your plans?"

"Father Dominic at Saint Wilfred's," Tom offered. "Perhaps I could engage Lady Grantham to visit Sybil after tea and discuss it with her first."

"That's a good idea," said Matthew. "I know that Cora is less inclined to react negatively to the news than Robert."

"Was there anything else you would like me to see on the farm?" asked Tom looking at his pocket watch.

"No, I think you've seen plenty."

"Then shall we return to the big house?" asked Tom. "I'm hoping to catch Lady Grantham in her sitting room before she meets with Mrs. Hughes at three o'clock."

"Let's," said Matthew. "I have something else to discuss with Robert."

The two then quickly walked to the car, saying good-bye to Mrs. Coulter when they found her working in her vegetable garden and waving to Mr. Coulter who stood just inside the door before taking leave.

* * *

After securing a visit from Lady Grantham to Sybil's bedroom when tea was over, Tom walked up to the nursery to find the baby asleep and he could hear the sisters giggling over something in Sybil's bedroom.

Tapping the nurse on the shoulder to get her attention, Tom asked in a very low voice, "Is Lady Mary still with Lady Sybil?"

The nurse turned around and whispered back. "Yes, Mr. Branson."

"Has the baby been fed?"

The nurse smiled at the anxious first-time father. "Over a half hour ago, Mr. Branson, and went straight to sleep."

"Excellent."

The nursery door opened after a soft knock, just as Tom was about to enter Sybil's bedroom, and Matthew appeared. After he saw Tom point to the sleeping baby, Matthew whispered, "I came to collect my wife."

"I thought you were going to discuss something with Lord Grantham?" Tom asked, puzzled.

"He's otherwise occupied for the next half hour, so I thought I'd find Mary first."

"I'll go get her," said Tom.

Tom was bid to come in after he knocked and Sybil smiled at him from the bed when he entered. After returning her smile, he looked at his sister-in-law. "Matthew is in the nursery."

Mary nodded and stood up from the bed. "I'll see you later, Sybil. Do rest when you can." When she passed Tom on the way to the adjoining door, Mary added, "We'll see you at dinner."

Tom nodded before turning to his wife, who looked a little tired after being awake all afternoon. Now that Mary was gone, Sybil could relax a little. Sitting on the chair that Mary just vacated, he took Sybil's hand in one of his. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Still a little tired from feeding our daughter earlier," said Sybil, stifling a yawn with her free hand.

"The headaches are better?" asked Tom, concerned.

"Yes, Aspirin can finally keep them at bay. Thank goodness" Sybil smiled at her handsome husband.

"That's good to hear." Tom returned her smile. "Dr. Byrne mentioned that they ought to be fading over time."

"I still have to take the anticonvulsants though for another week and a half." Sybil made a face. When she saw Tom's puzzled look, she added, "They leave a bitter aftertaste in my mouth, or at least I think it's the anticonvulsants that's causing it." Sybil stifled another yawn.

"Would you prefer to take a nap and I came back later?" asked Tom, most concerned for his wife's health.

"What I would prefer is if you would lie down in bed with me and talk, but I think that would cause a small scandal with nurse," said Sybil mischievously, while giving Tom's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll take a nap afterwards. How was the visit to the farm?"

"As expected," said Tom, sighing. "Mr. Coulter, the tenant, can't manage on his own. The son who was to take over was killed at Passchendaele in 'seventeen and the son's oldest won't be ready for another ten years at least, presuming he wants to farm."

"I'm so sorry to hear." Sybil looked at Tom. "Too many killed in such a senseless war."

"According to Matthew on the return drive," said Tom. "There are dozens of farms just like it on the estate. We'll have our hands full the next six months just sorting it all out. He even wants to pay me a wage for the work."

Seeing her husband slightly dejected by the prospect of working on the estate on the longer term, Sybil tugged at his hand and looked him in the eye when he looked up. "It's an honest job. Promise me you'll keep looking for work at a newspaper while we stay here. I know that we stayed because I asked you, but with the complications, it was the best choice outside of Dublin."

Tom nodded. Changing the subject, he added, "I asked your mother to come for a talk after tea. I discovered from Matthew this afternoon that Reverend Travis has been invited to dinner for next Friday, presumably to talk about the christening."

Sybil looked puzzled. "Have you not mentioned that we're planning to baptize the baby into the Catholic church?"

"No," Tom admitted, looking slightly sheepish.

"Why ever not?" Sybil was genuinely curious.

"It hasn't come up," said Tom and upon seeing Sybil's incredulous expression he added, "And because I was so concerned for you, I haven't spent much time with anyone other than you, the baby and Matthew. They didn't ask at dinner last night and I didn't dare broach it, since I don't think this is something that will be accepted without comment."

Sybil's expressions softened for her husband. "And this is the man who brazenly walked into the drawing room last April to tell my parents about us."

"I was brazen because of you." Tom confessed and played with Sybil's fingers.

"We'll enlist Mama's help in the matter." Sybil stifled another big yawn.

"I best leave you to sleep, love," said Tom, rising from the chair. Walking over to where Sybil started to snuggled down, he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll bring tea with me."

* * *

Meanwhile in a different bedroom down the hall, Matthew and Mary were resting under the bedclothes after partaking in a little afternoon delight, with Mary laying her head on Matthew's shoulders. After Matthew collected Mary from the nursery, Mary wanted to adjust her corset as it had been bothering her since after luncheon. When Mary was about to ring for Anna, Matthew offered to help. One thing led to another and here they were.

"How is your sister?" asked Matthew out of the blue.

"Sybil's looking much better." Mary looked into the distance. "They want us as two of the baby's godparents when she's christened at the Catholic church in Ripon."

"Tom mentioned that yesterday." Matthew said, absentmindedly. "Did I not tell you?" Seeing Mary's face confirmed that he did not share that particular piece of information. "I thought I did. I'm sorry. The estate matters are just overwhelming sometimes. It must have slipped my mind after Tom and I went over the books when Murray left."

"How was your trip with Tom to the farm?" asked Mary, who was running her fingers lazily over his sternum.

"He thinks I should drive slower." Matthew chuckled.

Mary lifted her head to look at him. "What does that have to do with Coulter farm?"

"Nothing," said Matthew, blushing. "I was driving fast over some of the windy roads to the farm and he gave me a lecture on the importance of driving at 'appropriate speeds'."

"You do drive rather quickly, darling," said Mary. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt. We've been given a second chance. I'd rather not waste it."

"I suppose if the two of you are going to gang up on me." Matthew pulled Mary in for a kiss.

When Mary broke the kiss, she said, "Gang up? I'm going to pull rank on you, Mr. Crawley." She then kissed him again and they were agreeable occupied for the next little while.

* * *

Matthew finally found Tom pouring over the estate books just before tea in the small library. "There you are."

Tom glanced at the clock on the mantle before looking up at Matthew. "I thought I'd have a better chance at peace and quiet, if I worked in here. The staff doesn't clean here nearly as often and the family rarely uses it."

"I was looking all over for you since you have the books for the last two decades and I need ones for a specific year to talk to Robert."

"I would've thought you'd have seen him by now?" asked Tom, puzzled.

Matthew blushed. "Mary and I were … waylaid."

Tom smirked. "Is that what you call it?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at his brother-in-law. "Don't tell me that you and Sybil have never been … waylaid in the afternoon?"

"Not since we've been here this time." Tom then added, "Which year did you need?"

"1912."

Tom checked the spines on a number of books on the table in front of him before pulling one out. "Here you go."

Taking the book from Tom, Matthew asked casually, "Did you find something?"

"We can talk later during billiards," said Tom. "I promised to bring tea to Sybil."

Matthew nodded and disappeared down the hall with the records for 1912.

* * *

When Tom entered the nursery with a tray of tea, the nurse was tidying the room and the baby was nowhere to be found. That meant only one thing that Sybil was nursing the baby. Thinking quickly, Tom said, "If you'd like to take your tea now, I can help my wife with the baby."

"She will need her injection in the next half hour, Mr. Branson." The nurse was still objecting to Tom seeing Sybil while she nursed the baby.

"I promise that I won't intrude on Lady Sybil if has any objections."

"Very well, Mr. Branson." The nurse gave him a look. "I will return when it's time for her injection."

"Thank you, nurse." Tom smiled, when the nurse left the nursery. Putting the tray down, Tom knocked on the adjoining door. "It's me, love."

A faint "Enter" could be heard from the other side.

Opening the door, he picked up the tray and walked in. Sybil was sitting up in bed and had the baby suckling at her breast.

"Did you bring something more substantial than tea?" asked Sybil. "I'm famished."

"I brought a couple of biscuits and a cucumber sandwich." Tom looked at the tray he just put down after he closed the adjoining door. "Would you like me to ring for more?"

"Not at the moment, but when nurse comes for my injection I can ask her to send for my dinner." Sybil smiled.

Tom glanced at the babe on her breast while he made Sybil her tea. "From the looks of it, you're not the only one who's famished."

"She was howling when nurse brought her to me." Sybil smiled at the babe and stroked her head. "Fortunately, she latched immediately. I think we're both finally getting the knack of it."

After placing the tea and the plate of food on Sybil's nightstand, Tom stroked the baby's cheek with a finger. "Have you been good to your Mama, little one?"

Sybil looked at Tom and smiled. "We ought to decide on a name for her."

"You already know my preferences, love." Tom glanced at Sybil and returned to the tray to make his own tea.

"I know that you liked the name Nora, after your grandmother, Nora Quinlan, and we agreed to share my middle name of Patricia with her since it's a saint name for her christening, but you were concerned that Nora Patricia had too many names ending in A." Sybil watched Tom while he brought his tea and a chair closer to her bedside and sat down. "I was thinking when I was talking with Mary earlier, what if we were to name her, Elinor Patricia Branson and call her Nora?"

"Why Elinor?" asked Tom, puzzled.

"From Sense and Sensibility," said Sybil. "It was the first book I shared with you after you had shared so many with me. She's the sensible sister that you liked."

"Oh yes. Of course." Tom considered it while he sipped his tea. "Elinor Patricia Branson." Tom mulled on the matter a little more. "So long as we call her Nora, I do like the idea. Though, it just occurred to me, would it not be too close to your mother's name, Cora?"

"I've thought about that, too." Sybil grinned. "We can tell my mother that we're calling her Nora as a partial tribute to her."

Tom smiled. "I guess that's settled then. Our daughter will be named, Elinor Patricia Branson, but she will be called Nora."

* * *

When Lady Grantham entered Sybil's room from the nursery, she found Sybil sitting up in bed eating from a tray and Tom was holding the baby. Tom stood when he saw her.

"Mama," said Sybil from the bed. "So good to see you."

"Hello, darling." Cora nodded at Tom and walked over to Sybil's bedside. "Tom mentioned that you were feeling better and wished to speak to me."

Tom vacated the chair for his mother-in-law and brought another chair closer to the bed.

"Yes, we did, Mama." Sybil moved her dinner tray to the vacant side of the bed. "We're hoping that you can help us with our plans for Nora."

"Is that the name you've chosen?" asked Lady Grantham eagerly after she sat down.

"Yes and no," said Sybil with mirth in her eyes. "Her name will be Elinor Patricia Branson, but we are planning to call her Nora, after Tom's grandmother and partially after you."

"That's lovely, darling," said Lady Grantham. Slightly puzzled, she added, "Is that the help you wanted? To share the name you've chosen?"

Tom spoke up. "No, not exactly. We understand that Reverend Travis has been invited to dine next Friday to discuss Nora's christening, but we are planning to baptize Nora Catholic and we're hoping that you can help us sort out the best way to share the news."

"I see," said Lady Grantham. Looking at Sybil, she added, "Obviously, your father and your grandmother doesn't know about this plan."

"No," said Sybil, grimacing a little. "That's why we were hoping that you could help us and preferably before Reverend Travis arrives."

"Hmmm." Lady Grantham contemplated the situation a little. "Since Nora has been named, I can ask about the name at dinner tonight and then with a name we can segue into talk about the Christening."

"At which point, I can bring up that we're baptizing her Catholic." Tom smiled at his mother-in-law.

"Exactly," said Lady Grantham with a smile. Looking at the baby in Tom's arms, she added, "May I hold her? I don't think I've held her since the first day."

Tom sat up at this juncture. "Of course." Standing up, he brought the baby to Lady Grantham and handed her over.

Lady Grantham then cooed over Nora until the dressing gong was rung.

* * *

"What do you mean my granddaughter will be Catholic?" Lord Grantham bellowed and glared at Tom across the table. "This is all your doing, isn't it?"

"Robert!" Lady Grantham tried to calm her husband. "This was Sybil's decision as well. They told me together earlier this afternoon."

"This is unacceptable." The Earl continued his rampage. "There hasn't been a Catholic Crawley since the reformation!"

"Well, Papa," said Mary after taking a sip of her wine. "Nora isn't a Crawley. She's a Branson."

"That is another thing." Lord Grantham raged on. "What is all this Nora business when her given name will be Elinor?"

The Dowager interjected at this juncture. "Wasn't it you who used to call Edith and Sybil, Edie and Sybbie? How is Nora from Elinor any different?"

"You are not helping, Mama!" The Earl clearly exasperated, but now somewhat deflated.

"Should I have been?" asked the elderly woman innocently.

The Earl narrowed his eyes at Tom "How is Elinor to achieve anything in life as a Catholic?"

"The Duchess of Norfolk is a dear friend and she's as Catholic as the Pope." The Dowager Countess commented.

Ignoring his mother, Lord Grantham continued. "It's wholly unEnglish!"

"Since Nora is half-Irish, I don't think she will mind," said Tom, finally able to get a word in. "Besides, I think that the French and the Italians have managed quite well."

"What about the South Americans and the Portuguese, Papa?" asked Edith. "Don't you think they have achieved anything?"

"And the Russians and the Spaniards?" added Mary.

"And the non-christians such as those on the Indian subcontinent?" asked Matthew.

"I see that you're all ganging up on me," said Lord Grantham with a sigh, having acquiesced the battle. "See that you don't do the same to poor Mr. Travis next Friday."

"I'm hoping that Sybil could join us for that dinner," Lady Grantham added and the conversation moved on from there to Sybil's health.

* * *

Matthew was setting up the billiard table, when Tom finally spoke. "Thank you for helping divert our father-in-law at dinner."

"Think nothing of it," said Matthew. "He had no right in condemning the Catholic faith when it wasn't only your wish for Nora to be Catholic, but Sybil's, too.

"I am grateful all the same." Tom picked out his billiard cue. "Can I presume he didn't take your discussion this afternoon regarding the issue in the 1912 records well?"

"You presume correctly, my friend." Matthew shot his white cue ball. "He thought that his investments were above reproach, but the investments are half of the income we need to keep Downton running."

"As the Earl, is it not his main job to invest properly, manage the estate and attend parliament?" asked Tom, slightly smirking while he shot the white cue ball with the black dot.

"Well, there's also siring an heir." Matthew tried to keep a straight face.

"So at least he's attended parliament." Tom picked up his cue ball since Matthew won the shot.

"You're bordering on being cheeky again." Matthew shot him a look while he took a shot with his cue stick. "So what did you find in the books?"

Tom sighed and readied his shot. "It turns out that the year before he died, the sixth earl, the Dowager's husband, had invested in a seed selling venture, where he would buy the seed in bulk and sell it to the tenants, but at the time, most farmers were still seed saving, so it wasn't terribly profitable and our father-in-law shut it down, but never disposed of the assets."

"So what are you thinking that we ought to restart the venture?' Matthew watched Tom take his shot.

Tom stood up once again and looked at Matthew. "By using new seed each time, it ought to guarantee better yields."

"How many different seeds were you considering?" asked Matthew, intrigued by the idea.

"We can start with barley, oat and wheat and expand it further later and perhaps include breeding studs." Tom chalked his cue stick. "But first, I'd like to do further investigating on the costs of transporting seed and livestock and any new technology in storing them. We would also need to sell the idea to farmers. Seventy percent still seed save. Then of course, there's Lord Grantham to persuade."

Matthew thought about it a bit and made a decision. "Why don't you investigate the cost of the whole venture and then we can present this idea to Robert once we have all the details?"

"I suppose." Tom looked at Matthew. "Though I don't know how much help I will be. Also, should we not poll the tenants of whom we are planning to ask to manage more of the estate first? They will be our customers in this venture. If they like the idea, then would it not be less likely to fail?"

"Good idea," said Matthew, readying his shot. "We started a list yesterday of the lot who might be interested did we not?"

"We did." Tom leaned on his cue while Matthew took his shot.

"Why don't we bring this up when we visit them to see if there's interest?" suggested Matthew, when he rose from the billiard table.

"Are you planning to talk to Mr. Jarvis about his retirement plans?" asked Tom. "He might not take kindly to our intrusions into his business."

"I have a meeting with him and Robert next Tuesday," said Matthew. "I'd like you to attend with me. We can ask him then."

"Of course, if you wish." Tom readied to take his shot.

"Excellent!" Matthew grinned. "I feel better about the meeting already."

_**Finis!**_

**A/N:** What did you think? Did you recognized the repurposed dialog? Next up is the meeting with Jarvis and dealing with Kieran and the Christening in 3x07. Suggestions always welcome!

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors. Sometimes no matter how hard you or your beta looks, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, so please do review. :)

Since writing period Sybil is less difficult now, there's still hope for their time in Dublin. :)


	6. Modernization

**A/N:** In the end, I decided to separate Jarvis's exit from Kieran and the christening because the chapter was getting long with bracketing material for Sybil's recovery, so this is only about the modernization of the estate. Again, I will make no promises on when I will be posting next, but reviews most certainly help. :) Same universe as _The Journey to Happiness_.

Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. Reviews make me very happy. :)

Thanks to _Tripp3235_ for a quick beta of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Modernization**

The meeting with Mr. Jarvis was postponed from the Tuesday to the following week since he had some family business in York that could not be delayed. In the meantime, Tom and Matthew spent their days visiting the other farms to get a better sense of each of the tenants' situations before determining which group each tenant belonged. The ones like the Coulters were to be offered a small stipend and a cottage for the rest of their days in exchange for their tenancy. The ones like the Drakes and Mr. Mason were to be offered additional plots of land to manage and being asked about their opinions regarding seed selling and breeding studs.

Meanwhile back at the big house, little Nora was growing every day and Sybil was nearing the end of her recovery from pre-eclampsia, having eaten her first dinner with the family when Reverend Travis came to visit, which made the dinner that much more interesting with her defense of Tom's choice of raising Nora Catholic, while Matthew and Mary spent numerous pleasurable moments in their attempts to make their little prince.

"I think I'll take Nora on a walk in the pram today," said Sybil, when Tom arrived before breakfast the morning of the meeting with Mr. Jarvis. "I'm in need of some fresh air and exercise and I think that she could benefit." She had just finished feeding Nora and was sitting up in bed eating her own breakfast.

The baby was happily looking around in the moses basket on the empty side of the bed. Tom was still banished from the marital bed since Sybil was on the last few days of anticonvulsants and they were still a few weeks away from being able to resume marital relations. They both thought that it would be nice to sleep in the same bed again even if they couldn't become intimate, however, the nurse's continuing presence from the threat of seizures during the overnight effectively prevented that.

"If you think you're up for it," Tom sat on the side of the bed Nora was on in order to pick her up. He found that he had an innate desire to hold her whenever he was able. "My darling girl! Would you like to go for a ride in the pram with Mama today?" Nora merely stared intently at his face. "Don't you think we have the sweetest baby in the world?"

Sybil smiled at him. "If you think that once we are sleeping in the same bed again and you are awaken every few hours at night every night, then I will believe you. I know how you like your sleep."

"I'm sure I'll still think she's the sweetest, no matter the time." Tom barely took his eyes off his daughter to glance and smile at his wife.

Sybil rolled her eyes at that remark. "What are your plans for today?"

"We finally have that meeting with Mr. Jarvis this morning." Tom let Nora play with his fingers while he spoke to Sybil. "Matthew says that he's been making noises about retirement, so if he's not amenable to the plans we propose, then we'll offer him an excellent retirement package, in order for us to move forward."

"What about Papa?" asked Sybil after taking a sip of tea. "Is he amenable?"

Tom grimaced. "I've left that in Matthew's capable hands. I don't think I can convince your father to go for a drive into the village these days. I'm very lucky that he allows us to live here at all."

Sybil reached over to caress his free hand. She knew that Tom lost some confidence after being exiled from Ireland for observing the burning of Drungore Castle, but she didn't realize the extent until now. "I'm a daughter of the house and so long as my father is alive, we have a home here if we need. We agreed that living here was only a temporary solution for Nora's safety. Once you find another job at a paper, we'll be on our own again."

"Whenever that will be." There was a sadness in Tom's eyes when he looked up that Sybil hadn't seen before. "I've applied to every paper in England and have heard nothing thus far, not even a note indicating they've received my application."

"Oh Tom," said Sybil. "You didn't receive the offer at The Dublin Times that quickly either and that was in Ireland where your reputation preceded you. Don't be so hard on yourself. In time, you will be a journalist again. I know it."

Tom nodded warily. Pulling out his pocket watch to see the time, he said, "I best eat some breakfast to fortify myself for the meeting."

"Is it so bad?" asked Sybil while she helped Tom with putting Nora back in her basket. "The meeting?"

"Matthew and I are proposing some significant changes," said Tom. "We don't expect that Mr. Jarvis who has been managing the estate for so long in a different direction will easily embrace our proposal. Hence we've readied the retirement package."

"Good luck then," said Sybil, leaning forward for a kiss. "Little Miss Nora and I will be enjoying the sunshine."

Tom leaned in to kiss his wife before caressing his daughter's tiny cheek. "Be good for your Mama, my darling girl. I want to hear that you were well-behaved for your outing."

* * *

On his way down to the breakfast room, Tom came across Matthew who just exited his own wife's room. "So are you ready for the meeting with Mr. Jarvis?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Matthew adjusted his shirt sleeves when he fell into Tom's walking pace.

"Did you manage to share our plan with Lord Grantham last night after I left?" asked Tom, glancing at his brother-in-law, curious as to his father-in-law's reaction.

Matthew looked sheepish. "Not exactly."

"Oh?" said Tom, stopping at the top of the stairs.

Matthew stopped alongside his brother-in-law, looking very uncomfortable. "We ended up in an argument over the state of the current investments and I never did manage to bring up our plans for modernization."

"Well, then," said Tom with a rueful grin. "The meeting this morning just became that much more interesting."

"Well, I expect you to be on my side on this." Matthew headed down the stairs again.

"Always." Tom then followed Matthew down the stairs.

* * *

After a breakfast wherein Edith received yet another offer of employment from Mr. Gregson and Lord Grantham chastised both Matthew and Tom for supporting her, the brothers-in-law laid out the maps and the proposal in the library in preparation for the meeting with Mr. Jarvis.

"I think we have everything we need at the moment." Matthew commented. He looked up when he received no response from Tom and noticed that his brother-in-law was staring out the window. Walking to where Tom was standing, he could see someone pushing a pram in the distance toward Lord and Lady Grantham who were out on their morning stroll together. "Is that Sybil?"

"Yes," said Tom in a faraway voice. Noticing Matthew beside him, Tom broke out of his reverie. "She said this morning that she was in need of a some fresh air. I'm very curious to see how Lord and Lady Grantham will react when Sybil reaches them."

"I'm certain they will ask why she's out and what the nurse is doing instead of looking after the baby." Matthew grinned at the remarkable woman who was at once his cousin and sister-in-law.

As if waiting for an expected collision, the men watched in silence when Lord and Lady Grantham realized it was their daughter pushing their granddaughter in the pram. Lady Grantham was the first to notice and expressed surprise by moving her free hand to her mouth before she looked in the pram to greet her granddaughter. Meanwhile, Lord Grantham looked to be lecturing Sybil on the propriety of pushing her own daughter around in the pram on the grounds and Sybil merely stood her ground until he was done and started to lecture him.

The men were surprised when Mr. Carson cleared his throat behind them. Both turned at the sound, looking like schoolboys caught viewing something illicit and Tom recovered faster than Matthew. "Yes, Mr. Carson?"

"I was wondering whether the meeting with Mr. Jarvis would require any refreshments." Mr. Carson asked, nonplussed.

Matthew finally recovered his voice. "I don't believe so, Carson. Thank you. We'll ring the bell, if anything is needed. Please ensure that we are not to be disturbed once Jarvis arrives."

Mr. Carson looked at the two. "Of course, Mr. Crawley. Mr. Branson." He then took his leave as silently as he arrived, closing the door to the library in the process.

After Mr. Carson left, the interactions between Sybil and Lord and Lady Grantham in the distance were over and Sybil could be seen pushing the pram further onto the grounds while Lord and Lady Grantham could be seen approaching the house.

"Well, whatever was said, I'm sure I'll hear about it from Sybil later," Tom commented while he started to pulled some books from the shelves.

"What are those for?" asked Matthew.

"Here's the book I was telling you about that outlines the Rochdale principles, this one contains a discussion of seed saving vs seed purchasing, and this one describes the latest in mechanized farming equipment." Tom put the books down beside the map. "I wanted to ensure that when we present these ideas to Mr. Jarvis and Lord Grantham that they don't think we're pulling these ideas out of thin air."

"Good idea," said Matthew, walking over to the tray with decanters and glasses. "I feel like I'm in need some sort of liquid fortification."

"Are you certain you want to do that?" asked Tom, glancing over at his friend. "You'll want to be articulate and that won't help."

Replacing the stopper, Matthew sighed. "I suppose you have a point." Walking back to where Tom was, he asked, "Can you hand me a copy of the proposal? I ought to read it again to be absolutely certain of what we're proposing."

Tom handed over a copy silently and the two continued to prepare for the meeting.

* * *

"This means the overhaul of every part of the estate we hold in hand, and some new large parcels in addition." Mr. Jarvis looked between the two young men and tried to keep from looking alarmed at the proposal. "All in an instant."

"Yes, it does," said Tom, not surprised by Mr. Jarvis's reaction. "But by modernizing the estate at once, we can then leverage the scale of changes to apply new principles that will revolutionize management of the estate."

"Still," said Mr. Jarvis, unsure of the proposal.

"But don't you see if we invest in new machinery, new methods, and new techniques, the whole estate must benefit by it." Matthew implored.

Tom then added, "As for taking new lands in hand, we won't be running them as separate farms. They will be divided up between some of our more able current tenants like Mr. Drake and Mr. Mason."

Mr. Jarvis makes a noise of acquiescence.

"We'll find some other use for some of the farmhouses," said Matthew, "since we'll be offering a small stipend and a free cottage for the tenants who can no longer work the land to its full potential anymore and what we cannot parcel out, we will manage ourselves."

"This is ridiculous." Lord Grantham huffed. "Downton has existed for hundreds of years in perfect harmony. We have worked with the farmers as partners. Now you want to blow it all to smithereens."

"Of course we don't," said Matthew. "We just want to implement a system that is self-sustaining in the post-war world. Downton needs it, if it's to have a chance of survival. So, Mr. Jarvis, do you think you can help us implement it?"

"I don't know, Mr. Crawley," said Mr. Jarvis, honestly. "I'm not certain that I can. I'll have to think on it."

"Come now, Jarvis," said Lord Grantham, feeling very much alone. "Tell me you won't abandon Downton after forty years of service."

"I don't know, my Lord," Mr. Jarvis looked at Lord Grantham, uncertain. "While the proposal appears sound, I'm not certain that I'm the man to bring it about. It will take some convincing of the tenants to change their ways of thinking and my wife has been wanting to move closer to her sister in York for some years now since the children have gone." Looking at Matthew, he added, "Mr. Crawley, the retirement package we discussed is quite enticing at the moment."

Lord Grantham looked between Matthew and Mr. Jarvis. "Retirement package? Why wasn't I informed of a retirement package?"

"You were, Robert," said Matthew, annoyed that his father-in-law was denying knowledge of it. "I spoke to you about it last week when we were discussing certain issues that Tom and I found. If you're interested in hearing the details again, I will be happy to share it with you after luncheon."

Robert nodded, deflated. "You've given us plenty to think about, hasn't he, Mr. Jarvis?"

"He has indeed, my lord." Mr. Jarvis looked at Matthew. "I'll give you my answer next week."

* * *

While Tom and Matthew were gathering up the maps and papers after the meeting, Tom spoke up. "It wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be."

"Still," said Matthew while he rolled up the large map. "If Jarvis takes the retirement package, I'm going to need your help more than ever in the coming months."

"You'll have my help so long as I don't find another job at a paper." Tom sighed. "You know I have nowhere else to go."

Looking up at his brother-in-law, Matthew asked, "How long would you be willing to stay if you and Sybil were to move into your own cottage on the estate?"

"I don't think that Sybil would consider it moving forward if we were to move into a cottage beside Mr. and Mrs. Bates." Tom answered cautiously.

"No, no," said Matthew, taking the rolled map from under his arm and unrolling it on the table in front of Tom. "I wasn't thinking of that. If Jarvis takes the retirement package, the estate manager's cottage would be available." Pointing to the location on the map, he added, "It's on a plot of land on the north-eastern edge of the estate near the crossroad of Grantham and Church. It's significantly larger than the cottages I renovated before the war. If I remember correctly, it's two levels with ten to twelve rooms in total, so it's a good size and based on the bills for repair that we've seen, it ought to be in good shape."

Tom looked more interested. "That's significantly larger than our flat in Dublin, but wouldn't the new estate manager require the cottage?"

"From what you've shared, it is larger." Matthew became more enthusiastic. "And, let me remind you that there won't be a new estate manager not at least until the modernization is fully in place. Remember, if Jarvis takes the retirement package, and I fully believe he will, I will be taking a leave of absence and overseeing the changes with your help and this cottage is much too small for Mary. No point in leaving the place empty when you and Sybil are keen to have a home of your own."

Tom nodded when he looked at the marker on the map. "That's a possibility."

"Now back to my original question, how long would you be willing to stay if you could move your family into that cottage?" asked Matthew. "See, I would like for you to work with me for at least a year. I've seen in the last couple of weeks that we work well together and I'm going to need your help for at least that length of time, subject to renewal if both parties are amenable. The modernization has a finite end date so you're not tied to Downton forever and you and Sybil will have a home of your own in the meantime."

Tom could tell that Matthew was providing an excellent offer, hitting all the points that he and Sybil wanted, short of leaving Yorkshire. It's going to be hard to refuse. "Let me talk to Sybil about it. Since we won't know Mr. Jarvis's plans until next week, I'll give you my answer once he has given his."

"That's acceptable." Matthew nodded. "If Jarvis goes against the grain which I don't expect, then we'll just continue as we have the last few weeks until you find another job."

Tom nodded and stood up. "I better go see Sybil. It must be almost luncheon and I want to know what happened between her and her parents."

Matthew grinned. "I'm certain that Mary will want to know about what happened at the meeting with Jarvis."

* * *

When Matthew entered Mary's room, Mary was sitting at her vanity. Turning toward him, Mary asked, "How was it?"

Matthew sat down on the bed and placed his left hand on the footboard. "As expected, Jarvis was more interested in retirement than modernization. He will have an answer for us next week."

"I'm sorry, darling." Mary's shoulders drooped at the news. "Jarvis has worked at Downton for forty years. He has an excellent rapport with the tenants."

"I know. Come here." Matthew smiled ruefully at his wife and held out his left hand to her.

"You'll make me untidy." Nevertheless, Mary walked over to Matthew and sat on his lap.

"Good." Matthew grinned. "You see I know it's right, Mary. With Tom's help, I believe I can make Downton safe for our children, but I can only do it if you're with me."

Looking at Matthew, Mary asked, "But what about Papa? I do love him."

Looking in the distance, Matthew said, "Love him by all means." Moving to look up at her face, he added, "But believe in me."

Persuaded, Mary leaned in to kiss him. When they broke apart, she said, "There. Will that convince you?"

Feeling affectionate, Matthew looked at his wife suggestively. "Convince me again."

Mary leaned in once more to kiss her husband and this time it's a longer, deeper kiss. When they broke apart again, she asked, "So were you able to convince Tom to stay for the year if Jarvis retires?"

Matthew smiled broadly at his own ingenuity. "I've offered Tom and your sister Jarvis's cottage for at least a year, if Jarvis retires as expected. After hearing from you that they felt confined at Downton, I thought it was the thing most likely to keep them here and with Jarvis gone, Tom's help will be essential. He has more hands-on farming experience than I do."

"What an excellent idea, my clever boy." Mary smiled at Matthew, her eyes aglow at his brilliance. "This way they will have more freedom, you'll have Tom available to help with modernizing Downton and Mama and I will have Sybil and Nora nearby. I knew that there was a reason I married you."

Matthew then pulled Mary down onto the bed. "Perhaps I can remind you of other reasons why you married me."

Soon Matthew was agreeably engaged in making Mary untidy among other things.

* * *

Later that night soon after the men came through, Sybil was summoned to feed Nora. Tom waited a good half hour before making his excuses and going up to see Sybil before bed. When he arrived at the nursery, Nora was already asleep and he was quickly waved through by the nurse.

Sybil had just finished changing into her night clothes when Tom arrived. "I was hoping to talk to you about Matthew's offer, if you're not too tired."

"I am a little but I can still listen," said Sybil, slipping underneath the covers. "Why don't you sit on top of the covers while we talk. It'll be like the night we spent in Liverpool before we were married."

Tom grinned in remembrance of that night and was happy to oblige. After taking his jacket off and putting it over the back of a chair, he kicked off his shoes and moved the pillow so that he could sit up on the bed comfortably while Sybil rested her head on his chest and he put his arm about her shoulders. It felt so good to hold her like this again. Tom wished that he could stay the night.

Sybil for her part was contented and breathed deeply to remember Tom's masculine scent. Once comfortable, she asked, "Tell me about Matthew's offer."

"Well, there's a very good chance that Mr. Jarvis will take the retirement package." Tom intertwined the fingers of his free hand with Sybil's. "As such, Matthew has offered us the use of the estate manager's cottage on the condition that I stay and work with him for at least a year. What do you think?"

"The estate manager's cottage," Sybil looked up at him after contemplating for a few moments. "Is it the one near Grantham and Church near the north end of the property?

"That's the one I'm told." Tom smiled. He could tell she was seriously contemplating the offer. "I've never been in it though I've driven past it countless times over the years. Matthew says that it has likely ten or twelve rooms on two stories."

"What do you thinking of working with Matthew for a year?" asked Sybil, laying her head on his chest again. "I know it's not what you were hoping for."

"No, it's not," said Tom. "But it is a job and very well paying one at that when rent is taken out of the equation. It would also mean that we could start up a nest egg of our own, so that when I do find another job, I won't have to be separated from you and Nora until I have enough money to send for you."

"It would also mean a home of our own again," said Sybil, who found the constant army of servants intrusive after living on their own in Dublin for a year. "I know that you've had to swallow your pride many times while we stayed at Downton and I'm grateful, but if we remain here, we're confined by the rules of the house. At the cottage, it would mean that once your job is done for the day, we can be free to be ourselves again."

"That's what I was thinking as well." Tom brought Sybil's hand up to kiss. "I'm sure that we will be called upon to dine with the family possibly weekly and participate in their social calendar, but it might not be so bad to live in Yorkshire, if I don't have to dress for dinner every night. It will also give me time to write articles again to establish myself in England and who knows, I might be free to return to Ireland once the modernization is complete. I just didn't want to stay at Downton forever."

"So it's agreed," Sybil looked up at her husband before yawning. "We'll take Matthew's proposal once Jarvis decides to retire."

"I'd best go so you can get your rest." Tom leaned down to kiss his wife. "I can't wait until we're sharing a bed again."

"Goodnight, Tom," Sybil said after they kissed.

"Goodnight, love." Tom shrugged on his jacket. "I'll come to see you and Nora tomorrow morning before breakfast."

* * *

Mr. Jarvis sent a note the next day saying that he would have an answer for Matthew the following Tuesday, so Matthew invited him for a meeting in the afternoon since Murray had business in York that morning.

Before the end of the week, Sybil and Tom received a letter from his brother, Kieran, who confirmed that he would be able to attend Nora's baptism at the end of the month when Dr. Clarkson expected Sybil to be fully recovered and Tom replied sending Lady Grantham's invitation to stay at Downton for the duration of this visit.

The day before Mr. Jarvis's answer came, Dr. Clarkson made a visit to examine Sybil and Nora. After a telephone consultation with Dr. Byrne in the Great Hall, he returned to the little family gathered in Sybil's bedroom after first speaking with the nurse. "I have good news. Dr. Byrne agrees with my assessment. You can stop taking the anticonvulsants. The danger has passed."

"That's a great relief, Dr. Clarkson," said Sybil, unable to contain her smile.

Dr. Clarkson looked between the young couple. "Though the restriction on more intimate marital activities remains until at least the end of the month. The induction caused a significant tear and while it is healing well, the healing isn't complete and certain activities could aggravate it and cause some significant discomfort."

"Of course, doctor," said Sybil, the one in the room least embarrassed by the topic of conversation. "We will abide by your instructions." Deftly changing the conversation, she asked, "May I ask what are Dr. Byrne's thoughts about Nora's growth?"

"She felt that Nora was growing as expected having gained about a pound since birth which was my assessment as well." Dr. Clarkson looked at the anxious young couple. "With pre-eclampsia, Nora's growth was restricted in utero, but though she is still small for her age, she will have plenty of time to catch up as it were. You have nothing to worry about. Aside from her size, she seems healthy and alert."

"Thank you, Doctor." Tom smiled and held out his hand. "You don't know how that comforts me after her traumatic birth."

Dr. Clarkson takes Tom's hand and shakes it. "I understand."

"Please put this visit on my tab." Once Matthew offered to pay him a wage, Tom had managed to arrange a tab with Dr. Clarkson and the hospital and he wanted these well visits to be included in the final tally. "I expect to be able to start paying it down at the beginning of next month."

"Of course." Dr. Clarkson packed up his equipment. "I'll bid you all a good day."

"Good day, Doctor," said Sybil, who was managing a fussy Nora.

Tom walked the doctor to the door of the nursery.

When he returned to Sybil's room, she was feeding the baby. Hoping that the nurse didn't see, Tom quietly closed the door dividing the bedroom from the nursery. "Well, that's good news about the anticonvulsants."

"It is," Sybil smiled from the feeding chair. "I'm going to ask the nurse to move the bassinet into the room tonight, so that we won't be disturbed during the overnight. I'm looking forward to sharing a bed again."

Tom walked over to where Sybil was sitting, sat down in the empty chair beside her and took her free hand. "As am I. It's been rather lonely in a bed all on my own and while we may not resume all our marital activities yet, still it will be good to be able to hold you through the night."

Sybil brought Tom's hand to her cheek. "I've missed you, too."

* * *

The next morning arrived and Tom wasn't entirely dressed when Matthew came by to go down to breakfast. To Tom, the overnight feeding schedule felt like he was awaken just as he fell asleep, but it was all worth it since he had no trouble falling asleep again after each feeding snuggled close to Sybil.

"Sorry about the delay," said Tom when he finally appeared in the hallway. "With Sybil off the anticonvulsants, I moved back into her room and the baby must have awoken four or five times in the night to feed, something about a growth spurt." Finished pulling on his jacket, Tom stifled a yawn.

"Well, I just hope you don't fall asleep at the tenant visit this morning or in the meeting with Jarvis and Murray this afternoon." Matthew chided. "I want to show that I picked a worthy right-hand man to help with the modernization."

"I'll be fine." Tom yawned again. "I'll fortify myself with an extra cup of tea. Why is Mr. Murray going to be at the meeting this afternoon?"

Matthew looked over at his brother-in-law. "I wanted to make certain that he's amenable to the changes we're proposing and he can help with convincing Robert of the rightness of the plan."

"Who are we visiting this morning?" asked Tom at the top of the stairs.

"Peter Lynch," said Matthew while they walked down the stairs. "He's apparently a distant cousin of our groom."

"Oh, of Newberry Farm," said Tom, who was getting to know who was whom among the tenants. "I think he's works thirty acres at present. A good candidate to take on more. I was thinking that he ought to take over Halliwell from the Browns. They border him to the north."

"Have we talked to the Browns yet?" asked Matthew.

"No, not yet." Tom buttoned his jacket before they reached the ground floor. He didn't want a chastisement from his father-in-law. "They are on the list for next week, I think."

"Excellent," said Matthew. "I think that we're ready for our day."

* * *

"Surely, Lord Grantham," said Murray after Matthew and Tom presented their vision of the future. "You don't question Mr. Crawley's goal of making the estate self-sufficient?"

"No, but I question his plans for the tenants in order to achieve it," said Lord Grantham. "Can't we allow things to evolve more gently as we did in the past?"

"The past is not the best of models, I'm afraid," said Murray. "The third Earl nearly went bankrupt. The fourth only saved the estate by dying and what would you all have done in the nineties without Lady Grantham's money?"

"I say Murray," said Lord Grantham, looking aghast at the Earls of Grantham history lesson. "When I asked you to say what you think, I didn't mean for you to take it literally."

"Mr. Crawley," Mr. Jarvis finally spoke up. "So you and Mr. Branson believe that this is the way to move Downton forward?"

"Yes, we do, Mr. Jarvis." Matthew looked over at the estate manager.

Mr. Jarvis sighed. "Then I believe it is time for me to heed my wife's wishes and move to York."

'My dear chap," said Lord Grantham. "My goal is to find the way of least disruption. Won't you stay and help me with that?"

"My lord," said Mr. Jarvis. "From what I understand of the proposal, it is the way of least disruption and as such, Mr. Crawley, I will be happy to take your retirement offer."

"Of course," said Matthew, nodding. "I understand."

"Lord Grantham," said Mr. Jarvis holding out his hand to the Earl. "It has been a pleasure to work for you and your late father these past forty years. I wish you all the luck in the world in implementing these proposals."

"Jarvis," said the Earl, taking Mr. Jarvis's hand and shaking it. "I'm sorry that you've decided to retire. I have been very pleased with your work and I wish you all the best in your retirement. I hope that your wife appreciates your sacrifice."

Mr. Jarvis smiled ruefully at Lord Grantham before turning to Matthew. "I'll be in touch to finalize the details in the next week, but I fully expect to vacate the estate manager's cottage by month's end. Good day, my lord, gentlemen."

* * *

That night during their game of billiards, Matthew asked between shots, "Now that we have Jarvis's decision, when should I be able to expect yours?

"I've spoken to Sybil about the offer of the cottage," said Tom, while he aimed his next shot. After taking the shot, he continued, "And we'll take it on one condition, that we be allowed to bring our own furniture from Ireland once we've saved up enough money to send for it."

"Well, the cottage isn't furnished, so it will be empty once Jarvis has left," said Matthew, looking at the options for his next shot. "But why won't you let the estate pay for the shipping? It's a legitimate expense. It's as if we hired you from Ireland except that you're already here."

"I'm aware that it can be considered a legitimate expense," said Tom while he watched Matthew set up a shot. "After all, the estate paid for my travel expenses when I was offered an interview for the position of chauffeur. However you're not hiring me from Ireland, I'm here now and from what we've uncovered, it was quite a bit of fudging and deeming nearly everything an expense that led to a lot of waste in the past. I'd rather start with a new cycle of honest bookkeeping."

"You've just proven to me that I made the right decision to bring you on." Matthew smiled at his friend. "And that is the perfect example of why I need you here. So when do you expect to be able to send for your furniture?"

"Well, that all depends entirely on how you intend to manage my overtime hours," said Tom with a cheeky grin. "We started discussing business at half eight this morning when we walked down for breakfast and except for an hour or so to see Sybil and Nora here and there, we're still discussing business." Pulling out his pocket watch, Tom added, "It's half ten now, so I'm starting my fourteenth hour of work. Standard day is eight hours, so I'm on my sixth hour of overtime."

"The estate already pays you a significant salary which covers overtime hours," said Matthew, grinning. "However, I'm sure that we can work out some form of incentive compensation for exemplary work."

Tom leaned down to aim for his next shot. "Then, I suspect that we'll be able to send for our things sooner than originally planned, likely in and around the time of the cricket match that Lord Grantham brought up at dinner this evening." Taking the shot, which sunk two balls, he added, "And that I believe is game."

**A/N:** What did you think? I never did like how Jarvis suddenly upped and resigned out of the blue, so I decided he wanted to retire after forty years of service. Next up is dealing with Kieran and the Christening in 3x07.

As always, please feel free to point out any typos and grammatical errors such as mixed up verb tenses (a personal weakness). Sometimes no matter how hard you or your beta looks, these things get missed. Also, please feel free to point out cultural misnomers or anachronisms, I live in Canada and I know that our terms are often different than those in the UK and Ireland. As always, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad, so please do review. :)

Since writing period Sybil is less difficult now, there's definitely hope for their time in Dublin in the future, though no guarantees.


End file.
